Aldéran 5 : La loi d'Aldéran
by iloveharlock
Summary: Quand une légende disparaît, c'est peut-être pour faire place à une autre. C'est un futur bien noir qui se profile pour Aldéran, dans tous les compartiments de sa vie. Et il se pourrait bien que tous ses repères volent en éclats !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer __:_ pour leurs quelques apparitions, Albator, Toshiro, Clio, Doc, Maetel, les quelques marins de l'Arcadia, Warius Zéro, Tori-San ou encore Mi-Kun appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1****.**

Quand Doc entra dans l'appartement, Aldéran était au piano, poursuivant d'arrache-pied dans la maîtrise du concerto dont il avait emporté les partitions dans ses bagages.

- Tu progresses vite, remarqua-t-il quand le jeune homme s'interrompit.

- J'ai pas mal de temps libre, souligna alors Aldéran. On atteindra la Constellation des Abeilles dans une semaine et là je pense qu'on devra ouvrir l'œil et être sur le qui-vive ! Autant prendre des forces et nous reposer un max, pour le moment.

- Sage décision. Tu mènes bien notre petit groupe. Les inquiétudes que tu ressens ne t'empêchent pas de garder la tête froide.

- J'ai été formé pour ça ! rappela le jeune homme. Et, sur le terrain, Melgon fut un bon modèle ! Je n'ai vraiment aucun mérite sur ce point… mais c'est gentil de le dire ! Ton bar ne te manque pas ?

- Je sais que je le retrouverai, au retour. Et, je ne t'étonnerai sans doute pas si je te dis que je l'ai fermé avec soulagement, on s'y rongeait tous les sangs d'impuissance ! On pensait bien à ton _Lightshadow_ mais on ignorait si tu aurais le cran de te lancer dans une telle entreprise, totalement inconnue, pour laquelle tu n'as pratiquement aucune expérience, aucune arme !

* * *

Aldéran remplit à nouveau les tasses de café.

- Au moins, ce que tu dis me conforte dans le fait que j'ai pris les bonnes décisions… Bien qu'elles m'aient déchiré le cœur et que j'en payerai sûrement les conséquences ! jeta-t-il soudain.

Ban approuva de la tête, quelque part étant venu le voir pour aborder ce sujet si sensible !

- Et, qu'as-tu fini par répondre ? risqua-t-il enfin.

Le jeune homme lui jeta d'abord un regard noir avant de se détendre légèrement, comprenant que le vieux médecin cherchait juste à partager son affliction, en ami.

- Bien qu'il soit épouvantable, inhumain, il n'y avait qu'un choix possible, dit-il. J'ai opté pour Ayvanère ! Ses parents partageaient cet avis… Mais ils ont très mal pris le fait que je n'aie pas fait immédiatement demi-tour pour courir au chevet de leur fille ! Ca risque de barder lorsque je reviendrai… Maetel avait raison : hormis Skyrone, on n'est vraiment pas fait pour le bonheur dans cette famille enfin, pour ce qui est du Mâle Alpha ne manquerait pas de glisser la charmante Saréale !

- Maetel t'a dit cela ?

- Non, mais elle l'a pensé tellement fort…

Il soupira ensuite.

- Au final, il n'y a eu aucune décision à prendre de la part du chirurgien : lors du transport en hélicoptère médical, la balle a bougé et le bébé n'y a pas survécu et on a dû le retirer par césarienne au cours de l'intervention… J'avais penché pour Ayvi, car des enfants, on pouvait en avoir d'autres – même si cela n'aurait jamais été celui qu'elle portait alors – mais cela est loin d'être possible, à l'heure actuelle. Il n'y a pas encore de diagnostic imparable, mais rien ne dit qu'elle pourra à nouveau être enceinte, sans risques mortels pour elle !

- J'ignorais… Je suis désolé.

- Ils ont plongé Ayvi dans un coma artificiel, le temps que son corps récupère, un minimum. Ses parents sont furieux, pour une fois d'accord et solidaires !… Je ne sais même pas s'ils me laisseront la revoir !

- Je ne crois pas que cela les regarde ! gronda Doc, poings soudain serrés.

Avec fatalisme, Aldéran haussa les épaules.

- Ayvanère les adore, elle serait profondément honteuse de leur faire du mal de par sa conduite, ses choix. Et puis, j'ignore comment elle prendra le fait que j'aie filé… Elle m'en voudra, c'est certain !

- Tu es bien dur envers toi-même…

- Je l'abandonne alors que c'est justement le moment où elle a le plus besoin de moi ! se récria le jeune homme.

- Ton père…

- Il est mon passé, alors qu'elle représente mon avenir ! Ma conduite en dit long sur les priorités de ma vie. Et, ce n'est pas reluisant !

- Tu ne pouvais faire autrement ! jeta une cinglante voix féminine.

- Maetel…

* * *

Aldéran secoua négativement la tête, ne cherchant même pas à éclaircir le fait que la jeune femme de noir vêtue soit toujours là exactement quand il le fallait, et ne se demandant pas davantage pourquoi l'Ordinateur ne l'avait pas averti de la proximité du 999 !

- Pourquoi affirmes-tu cela ? riposta-t-il cependant avec une certaine acrimonie dans la voix alors qu'elle prenait place dans le salon.

- Tout comme tu as pris instinctivement la tête de l'Unité lors de l'ultime coup porté aux vampires, ta place est aussi sur la passerelle de ce vaisseau. Il ne faut jamais s'attacher aux endroits, aux choses, car tout peut être remis en question d'un instant à l'autre !

- Oh, ça va, inutile de me rappeler qu'en une fraction de seconde une balle a tout fait basculer entre Ayvi et moi ! aboya encore le jeune homme. Si elle se remet, elle ne me pardonnera sans doute pas d'avoir sacrifié notre fils à naître… Sinon, oiselle de mauvais augure, qu'essayes-tu encore de me faire comprendre, à demi-mots ? !

- Les tiens ont toujours été sans attaches, car ça donne également prise aux ennemis. Et, si un temps le bonheur a été présent, il n'a jamais duré.

- Insinuerais-tu que la disparition de mon père serait le prélude à la fin de notre famille ?

- Pas à ce point de désastre, mais il en est fini des jours tranquilles. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas découvrir dans la Constellation des Abeilles, mais cela sera certainement puissant, dangereux, et risque de ne pas s'en tenir à cette Zone Galactique !

- Et moi, je crois que je te préférais quand tu me réconfortais !

- C'est ce que je fais, en ne te dissuadant pas de ce voyage vers une zone quasi inconnue et qui abrite une forme de vie terriblement menaçante pour les Humains ou Non-Humains, qu'ils soient de l'Union ou pas ! Je te confirme donc que tu ne t'es pas lancé en vain dans ces recherches…

- Mais ? grinça Aldéran.

- L'avenir est encore nébuleux, je ne le distingue pas suffisamment. La seule chose dont je sois certaine est qu'il ne te faudra beaucoup de courage !

- Merci… grommela encore le jeune homme, mais avec un semblant de sourire à la perspective des difficultés qui se profilaient et qui le stimulaient !

Il se leva, pour se diriger vers son piano.

- Tu restes à déjeuner ? proposa-t-il.

- Non, mon voyage ne peut attendre. Je te retrouverai, le moment venu.

- A bientôt, Maetel, avec plaisir. En dépit de mon mauvais accueil !

- Je ne m'arrête jamais à ce genre d'impression, sourit-elle. Et tu es tellement inquiet ! Crois en moi, Aldéran, à défaut peut-être de me croire, conclut-elle ne déposant un baiser sur sa joue balafrée.

- Je n'aurai pu rêver une meilleure amie… même si tu demeures trop bizarre !

* * *

Insomniaque, Aldéran était revenu sur la passerelle, en état de veille vu que l'on était en pleine nuit.

- C'est quoi cet écho que nous laissons derrière nous ?

- La station-relai de communication AS-4, le dernier vestige de technologie avant la Constellation des Abeilles, informa Toshiro.

- Je vois… Toujours aucun écho de ta mémoire initiale ?

- Impossible d'entrer en contact avec le Toshiro du Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_. Je ne capte absolument rien de lui !

Le jeune homme soupira alors que le _Lightshadow_ entrait dans la Constellation des Abeilles, un espace totalement inhospitalier et mystérieux.


	2. Chapter 2

**2****.**

- Comment ils tournent ?

- Les moteurs de ton _Lightshadow_ ronronnent tranquillement, répondit Machi. Ca me fait très bizarre !

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu entendais le vacarme que produisent ceux de l'_Arcadia _! En même temps, pour moi, c'est une douce musique car ils témoignent de la toute puissance du vaisseau !

- Lors des réparations, on a posé une chape d'insonorisation, fit Aldéran avec un petit sourire. Tu risques d'être surpris une fois que tu seras à bord !

- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de changements au chef-d'œuvre de Toshiro ? s'inquiéta l'ingénieur. Dénaturer l'_Arcadia_ est un crime impardonnable !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce furent au contraire des travaux sur mesure, vu la vétusté des appareils ! On a gardé la structure extérieure mais tout le mécanisme est flambant neuf.

- J'ai hâte de voir tout cela, j'ai tant entendu parler des technologies à la pointe du progrès de _Skendromme Industry_.

- Oui, espérons qu'on retrouve l'_Arcadia_ en un seul morceau. Il le faut !

- Et le _Karyu_.

- Cela va de soi !

* * *

Aldéran haussa un sourcil, surpris.

- Tiens, papa aurait finalement un ami normal ? !

Toshiro rit doucement.

- Effectivement, le Colonel Zéro est humain !

Depuis le départ du Dock Orbital, le jeune homme s'était fait dresser soirée après soirée un portrait de celui qui commandait le _Karyu_ depuis toujours.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'ils peuvent avoir de commun… marmonna cependant Aldéran.

- Ajoute à cela que Zéro a eu pour première mission avec le _Karyu_ d'arrêter ton père et tu trouveras encore matière à t'interroger sur la complexité des relations et des amitiés de ton père.

- Il y a longtemps que je ne cherche plus à comprendre, grinça le jeune homme. S'ils sont aussi bons au combat l'un que l'autre, en quoi ont-ils sympathisés ?

- Par leur Code d'Honneur au combat, justement ! Même si, apparemment, ils n'oeuvraient pas pour des convictions partageables, ils se sont reconnus loyaux et déterminés. Ce fut plus compliqué, un peu plus long, mais ils ont aussi su faire fi des divergences de vue et devenir amis – tout en ne manquant malgré tout pas de se défier légèrement l'un de l'autre !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que l'un est un pirate et l'autre un militaire, déjà. Ensuite parce que Zéro s'est toujours conformé à son règlement – la plupart du temps en tout cas – et que le côté impitoyable de ton père l'a toujours effrayé à un point que même lui ne doit pas pouvoir s'avouer consciemment !

- Zéro pourrait… ?

- S'il estime en son âme et conscience que ton père dépasse les limites : oui, sans hésitations !

Les prunelles bleu marine étincelèrent, avant de devenir d'une froideur de pierre.

- S'il menace mon père, moi aussi je sais quoi faire !

- Ne t'emballe pas, Aldie. Rien n'est jamais ce qu'il semble être et je te supplie de ne pas te méprendre sur des attitudes… Zéro, et surtout ton père, ont des méthodes bien personnelles et déroutantes, même pour un jeune homme ayant un esprit aussi tordu que le tien !

- Merci.

- Ce n'était pas entièrement un compliment…

- J'avais bien compris ! sourit Aldéran. Au fait, toi qui sais tout : pourquoi cette appellation de « Constellation des Abeilles » ? Il n'y a évidemment aucun insecte là-bas !

- C'est à cause des formations d'astéroïdes, qui évoquent soit des ruches, soit des rayons de miel, et aussi ceux qui sont en mouvements perpétuels et qui symbolisent lesdites abeilles !

- Ca va pas aider pour naviguer, remarqua Aldéran.

- Laisse-moi l'entier contrôle, tu ne pourrais pas tenir deux minutes en dépit de tes heures en simulateur.

- C'était bien mon intention ! Bouclier Occulteur ?

- Evidemment ! Quel que soit notre ennemi, autant qu'il ne nous découvre pas avant qu'on arrive à savoir un tant soit peu à qui nous avons affaire !

- La seule chose qui m'importe est de récupérer l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ et de filer ventre à terre ! aboya Aldéran. Celui qui les a attaqué ne m'intéresse pas !

- Je doute qu'on puisse éviter de se frotter à cet adversaire sans récolter quelques foudres, glissa pertinemment l'Ordinateur. Je ne te cacherai pas que je suis inquiet, Aldie !

- Oui, ça va, je connais le refrain : si les deux vaisseaux les plus performants ont pu être défaits… Nous n'avons guère de chance, nous n'avons pour nous que le faible avantage de la surprise ! J'ai bien compris… Là, ça relève de mes compétences de militaire également, de mon expérience en matière d'assauts ! Disons que ce sera juste à une échelle un peu plus grande !

- Je te fais confiance, sur ce point… Les marins t'accompagneront, tous, et ils sont prêts à donner leur vie pour la tienne et celle de ton père.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, ce nouveau combat… Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter qu'ils embarquent !

- Tu n'aurais jamais pu les en empêcher.

- Oh que si ! Bon, assez fini de parler pour ne rien dire, demain on sera bien rentrés dans la Constellation et les choses sérieuses commenceront ! Mets-toi en veille, on va lentement ralentir, voler aléatoirement, et chercher avec les scans les échos de l'_Arcadia_ et du _Karyu_.

- A tes ordres, capitaine.

Et sous le véritable compliment, Aldéran devint presqu'aussi rouge que sa chevelure de feu !

* * *

Briok tressaillit.

- Encore un de ces moucherons… Mais il est prudent, celui-là. Comme s'il pensait pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit contre moi. Pour cela, il faudrait déjà qu'il comprenne qui je suis et comment m'atteindre !

- On dirait que les deux autres vaisseaux l'intéressent. Ca devrait pouvoir me servir. Et, le mieux serait de lui donner exactement ce qu'il veut !

Et il eut un petit rire.


	3. Chapter 3

**3****.**

Après une semaine de navigation dans la Constellation des Abeilles, Aldéran avait ressenti la fâcheuse impression de tourner en rond !

- C'est immense, se plaignit-il. On pourrait y passer des mois !

- Non, pas tant que ça, temporisa l'Ordinateur. Beaucoup de petites zones sont tout simplement des lieux d'attraction-répulsion des astéroïdes, où il est impossible qu'un vaisseau puisse se trouver. J'ai déjà éliminé quelques millions de galactokilomètres de « superficie ». Il y a encore des lieux où les corps astraux sont trop proches, en pré-phase de destruction mutuelle. Et, pour finir il y a les deux trous noirs autour desquels l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ ne peuvent se trouver.

Mais Toshiro garda pour lui la possibilité qu'ils y aient été bel et bien avalés !

* * *

Aldéran fit la grimace, y ayant bien évidemment songé lui aussi !

- S'il le faut, on y plongera à leur suite, dit-il enfin. Mais, je ne veux pas l'envisager ! D'autres données, Toshi ?

- L'espace est étrange, autour de nous, depuis le tout début.

- Ben… oui… C'est vide, sans air et très froid !

- Ta fraîcheur fait plaisir et est très inquiétante ! objecta l'Ordinateur. Si tu savais lire les instruments principaux de la console près de toi, tu aurais aussi constaté les variations infimes des détecteurs d'énergie.

- Ben… oui… Ca varie tout le temps, très légèrement !

- Mais, tu ignores pourquoi ! ?

- J'ai vu tous les mots de l'analyse, mais je n'en ai compris aucun, se défendit le jeune homme. Tu peux me traduire en langage normal ?

- Il y a de l'énergie, non identifiable, mais qui interagit avec notre vol, plus forte quand nous accélérons et s'affaiblissant quand nous ralentissons. Cela ne ressemble à aucun phénomène galacto-physique que j'ai pu rencontrer durant tous mes voyages avec ton père. Surtout, c'est impossible !

- Tout comme le Sanctuaire de Saharya ? hasarda Aldéran.

- Oui, même si cette énergie est totalement différente, presque vivante et non livrée à elle-même et destructrice comme aux environs du château-bulle.

- Elle nous menace ?

- Pas pour le moment.

- Alors, je m'en fiche !

- Tsst tsst, quel caractère… Je comprends que tu sois presque venu à bout du peu de patience de ton père ! A propos, mes caméras me renvoient les images de tes pulls. C'est du fait maison, je ne peux pas me tromper !

Le jeune homme sourit alors.

- Maman a eu une forte poussée de fièvre tricoteuse, le dernier hiver, et tout le monde y a eu droit ! gloussa-t-il. Hoby n'était pas le dernier ravi. Maman a toujours adoré tricoter et aucun de nous n'a jamais songé à s'en plaindre, comme tu peux t'en douter ! En revanche, curieusement, papa n'a jamais voulu entendre parler d'un pull rouge… Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Un vieux souvenir. Un sentiment sur lequel lui-même doit avoir du mal à mettre un nom, et dont il ne veut farouchement pas parler !

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ? grinça alors Aldéran en se renfrognant définitivement !

* * *

Depuis sa chambre, Aldéran s'était mis en communication avec son aîné.

- Je t'entends très mal, Aldie !

- Moi aussi. On dirait que l'environnement suspicieux décrit par Toshiro parasite la ligne.

- Tu es surtout très loin du dernier relai de communication ! fit Skyrone qui ne pouvait dissimuler de l'inquiétude dans sa voix ! J'ai eu aussi l'Observatoire, ils perdent aussi ton signal radar, par intermittences… Par pitié, ne disparais pas à ton tour, maman ne se remettrait pas de ce coup supplémentaire !

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Ton départ, loin de la rassurer lui a fait au contraire redouter le pire – tout comme à moi ! aboya Skyrone en ne se retenant plus. Aldéran, tu peux encore renoncer et revenir !

- Hors de question. Comment oses-tu seulement me le suggérer ! ?

Aldéran se calma légèrement.

- Des nouvelles d'Ayvanère ? questionna-t-il enfin. Ses parents ont interdit l'hôpital de me transmettre des informations… Après tout, on habitait encore chacun chez nous et une fois le bébé perdu je n'étais plus rien pour elle… Je ne sais même pas si…

- Elle ne va pas trop mal ! jeta très rapidement son aîné. Elle est éveillée mais entre la césarienne et les dégâts internes de la balle, elle n'est pas encore tout à fait hors de danger… Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'être d'un meilleur réconfort.

- Et, toi, comment le sais-tu ? soupira Aldéran.

- J'ai mes grandes et petites entrées, autant à la _Clinique Sperdon_ où est mon Labo que dans d'autres unités médicales… Tu n'as pas intérêt à ce que mon « indic » et moi-même nous fassions prendre !

- Merci, Sky. Merci de prendre ces risques. Je ne t'avais jamais demandé…

- Voilà pourquoi j'ai pris l'initiative ! Bien qu'au vu de la communication, je ne t'entends quasi plus, je crains de ne plus rien pouvoir te faire passer comme info !

- Je sais l'essentiel !

* * *

- Quel essentiel ? interrogea Doc qui venait toujours prendre son repas du soir dans l'appartement d'Aldéran.

- Qu'Ayvi incapable de pouvoir se rendre vraiment compte de ce qui s'est passé, arrive et se produira, ses parents ont pris les choses en main et m'éjectent de sa vie… C'est fini, Doc, hoqueta le jeune homme, son peu d'appétit coupé et jetant sa serviette sur la table. On a hésité, des mois durant, ne parvenant pas y croire, l'un comme l'autre – vu nos désillusions et notre esprit commun d'indépendance ! Et puis, en quelques semaines, on a acheté un appart, on l'a meublé, tout en demeurant à nos pénates respectives on a du mal à quitter sa liberté !

- Le bébé ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte avant de partir pour ces mois d'enquête sur cette famille de serial killers. Elle l'était déjà, de trois mois, quand nous sommes revenus de Lutek et de notre traque aux vampires !

Ban ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Pour autant que je sache, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avez rien dit, à personne ! Crois-moi, à _La Bannière de la Liberté_ on a toujours été les deuxièmes prévenus de l'agrandissement de la famille de ton père… Là, il n'a rien dit. Il ignore donc…

- Ca nous semblait tellement surréaliste ! avoua encore Aldéran qui était retourné dans le coin salon, à son piano. Ce n'était pas réellement planifié d'avoir un bébé, mais on avait cessé de se protéger, laissant le hasard décider… Et elle attendait ce petit garçon. Il y avait encore un peu moins de deux mois, il était en parfaite santé et on avait déjà préparé sa chambre ! Cela aurait été notre plus beau cadeau, et on voulait en faire la surprise à nos familles, avant de nous marier…

Lugubres, sèches, espacées, les notes du piano s'élevaient lentement.

Les paumes du jeune homme s'abattirent sèchement sur les touches.

- Maintenant, il ne reste plus rien… s'effondra-t-il presque, le dos rond. Et je suis pour moitié responsable car Ayvi et moi aurions tentés de nous en sortir – si j'avais été là, près d'elle ! Ses parents auraient pu me virer, mais elle aurait su que j'étais venu pour elle, en souvenir de notre fils !

- Si elle t'aimait tant, elle comprendrait que tu te trouves ici en ce moment… Mais, toutes vos souffrances, cette épreuve, je ne peux les imaginer et j'ai foi en vos sentiments à tous les deux et je n'aurai pas la mesquinerie de douter de ceux de ta compagne !

- Merci de ne pas la juger.

- Je vous estime tant, tous les deux – et même elle, sans la connaître, car elle ne t'aurait pas plue à ce point sans être exceptionnelle ! J'espère que cela s'arrangera.

Aldéran se releva, le visage de marbre, déterminé, prunelles enflammées.

- On retrouve nos disparus puis je vais récupérer la femme de ma vie !

- Avec plaisir, petit !

* * *

Après encore quelques jours d'errance, le _Lightshadow_ avait enfin eu un écho radar, ou plutôt quelque chose qui ressemblait à l'écho de quelque chose d'un peu solide et de non minéral !

Et, d'une prudence chat, bien que sous Bouclier Occulteur, le vaisseau couleur de cerise s'était rapproché, ralentissant progressivement jusqu'à avoir son objectif en contact visuel depuis la passerelle.

- Ce sont eux… souffla Aldéran, pourtant pas rassuré du tout ! Ils ne semblent pas dériver, juste être là, depuis longtemps, et ne pas bouger d'un cheveu alors que toute cette Constellation est en mouvement ! Ton scan, Toshi ?

- Il n'y a que deux signes de vie à bord de l'_Arcadia_, un assez fort et l'autre faible : Clio et Tori-San, je dirais. Quant au _Karyu_, se je compare le nombre de signaux thermiques avec la liste d'équipage – Humanoïdes compris – il n'y a qu'un absent.

- Cet ennemi se serait contenté d'embarquer les deux commandants de bord, conclut Aldéran. Je ne vois vraiment pas qui d'autre aurait pu être emmené hors de son vaisseau ! L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun autre appareil galactique, à proximité ou plus loin – c'est ce que les scans indiquent… Il semble que leur bouclier d'invisibilité soit bien supérieur au nôtre !

- Et, maintenant ? fit Ban.

- On va encore fureter, aux alentours immédiats.

- Mais, et l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_… glissa Toshiro.

Aldéran haussa les épaules.

- Ils ne risquaient rien, déjà bien avant notre arrivée : il y a ce vaisseau qui semble n'avoir pas bougé lui non plus…

- Quel appareil ? Mes scans n'en détectent aucun ! rappela l'Ordinateur.

- Et, je ne vois rien, ajouta Ban, un peu timidement.

- Il est là, un point c'est tout ! Un drôle de dirigeable, monstrueux, avec un mini galion antique sous son ventre, arborant un drapeau pirate rouge !


	4. Chapter 4

_Review :_ merci à Apersonne, que j'espère ne pas décevoir avec la suite !

**4****.**

Le Tube d'Arrimage du _Lightshadow_ s'était fixé à l'opercule du _Karyu_.

- Ce vaisseau aussi est loin d'être neuf, remarqua Aldéran qu'accompagnaient quatre marins armés de fusils-mitrailleurs. Mais il a été très soigneusement entretenu. La Flotte Indépendante a bien fait son boulot !

- Je ne comprends rien du tout, intervint Doc. Les coques ne présentent aucun impact de tirs, les scans ont indiqué que les batteries étaient pleines, aucune navette de sauvetage n'a décollé et les moteurs sont à l'arrêt complet alors que tous les autres systèmes de survie fonctionnent parfaitement !

- Si combat il y a quand même eu, on le saura à l'Infirmerie, c'est pour quoi nous allons ton confrère ! C'est un Humanoïde ?

- Oui. Ca te pose un souci ?

- Je n'en ai jamais vu, plutôt…

- Oh, vu le degré de perfection actuel, tu en as sûrement croisés, sauf que tu ignorais qu'il s'agissait de machines, sourit encore le médecin.

- C'est ce que je me disais, et je ne voudrais pas me montrer irrespectueux envers ce docteur !

- Je suis sûr que Machinar saura qu'il ne s'agit nullement d'insolence.

* * *

L'Infirmerie du _Karyu_ était aussi déserte que les couloirs et, de façon plus surprenante, les salles de détente et la cafétéria !

Le médecin Humanoïdes était à son bureau, devant son ordinateur, et ne parut pas se rendre compte de leur entrée.

Aldéran contourna la table de travail pour voir ce qui pouvait autant l'accaparer alors qu'il n'y avait sûrement pas eu un nez bouché ou un circuit fuyant depuis des semaines !

- Doc… ?

Les doigts de l'Humanoïde parcouraient le clavier devant lui et les données s'affichaient à l'écran… sur plusieurs milliers de pages.

- Il tourne en boucle ! glapit Aldéran. C'est toujours le même texte, son compte-rendu du jour semble-t-il où il signale qu'il ne se passe rien.

Machi avait lui aussi fait le tour du médecin du _Karyu_, interloqué.

- Ses capteurs sont en parfait état de marche, mais ils n'enregistrent rien, Aldie ! Oui, comme tu l'as résumé : il tourne en boucle !

- Je le sens vraiment mal, marmonna Aldéran en se précipitant hors de l'Infirmerie pour prendre les ascenseurs et se rendre sur la passerelle. Enfin, pour les humains, je suppose qu'il va en être autrement, même si je crois ne pas avoir envie de savoir à quelle sauce ils ont été statufiés !

* * *

Sur la passerelle, le silence était de plomb et aucun des membres d'équipage présent ne prêta davantage attention à l'arrivée du petit groupe, qui avait par ailleurs abaissé ses armes au vu de l'absence totale de menace !

Ayant dû régler de complexes formalités administratives en vue de la mission suivante déjà prévue au départ, la commandant en second Marina Oki avait cédé sa place à Ishikura.

Mais, à sa console, l'expérimenté officier était également figé, mains croisées devant son écran, ses lèvres étant le seul mouvement qu'il avait.

- Rapport du scan des coordonnées EP-25/PK17 : rien à signaler, l'espace est totalement dégagé devant nous, sans danger… Rapport du scan des coordonnées EP-25/PK17 : rien à signaler, l'espace est totalement dégagé devant nous, sans danger… Rapport du scan des coordonnées EP-25/PK17 : rien à signaler, l'espace est totalement dégagé devant nous, sans danger…

- Ca affecte les Humanoïdes et les humains, ce n'est pas un gaz réfrigérant ou paralysant ou une frappe qui aurait stoppé net le vaisseau, réfléchit à haute voix Machi. Oui, ça les a bel et bien figés dans leur dernière attitude et ils tournent bel et bien en boucle.

- Je ne pense pas que le cerveau soit détruit, pas entièrement en tout cas… ajouta Ban. Désolé, Aldéran, je suis incapable de te dire ce qui est arrivé !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- Vu l'âge, commencer à radoter et à se répéter, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné venant de papa, gloussa-t-il. Bon, on ne s'attarde pas ici !

Pivotant pour faire demi tour, il quitta la passerelle du _Karyu_, ignorant les regards réprobateurs des marins et de Doc car s'ils avaient de la sympathie pour lui, ils demeuraient chatouilleux à l'extrême dès qu'il s'agissait de leur ancien capitaine, ne supportant pas qu'on se moque de lui, même si c'était pour son fils ne pas céder tout simplement à une peur panique quant aux deux signes vitaux à bord de l'_Arcadia_ et celui manquant !

**5.**

N'ayant pas plus à faire que son confrère Humanoïde, Doc était revenu à l'appartement d'Aldéran où ce dernier faisait le point avec l'Ordinateur du bord.

- Qu'ont donné tes relevés durant notre visite sur le _Karyu _?

- Etrange, Aldéran. Autant les êtres vivants sont demeurés sur le souvenir de leur ultime action en cours, la répétant à l'infini. Autant le temps du journal de bord s'est arrêté, ainsi que l'évolution physique des humains, et ce depuis trente-quatre jours.

Aldéran qui faisait tournoyer le cosmogun entre ses mains, leva par réflexe la tête, posant les yeux sur la pyramide de verre qui était le transmetteur par lequel le clone mémoriel de Toshiro s'exprimait.

- Et les deux disparus, où ont-ils pu avoir été emmenés ? ! se récria-t-il. Tu n'as toujours détecté aucun autre navire ?

- Pas l'ombre de seulement une balise-caméra ennemie, jusqu'au plus loin que portent mes scans !

Le jeune homme fit la grimace, poings serrés.

- C'est impossible ! aboya-t-il enfin.

- Oui, comme tout ce que nous avons constaté ce jour, glissa doucement Ban. Passons pour les membres d'équipage Humanoïdes, mais Ishikura et les autres humains devraient être quasiment être morts de faim et de soif, sans compter une jolie barbe ! Hors, mes analyses au labo prouvent qu'ils ne manquent d'aucun apport minéral ou protéiné pour eux aussi, l'organisme à cessé de « vieillir » mais comme continuant en fonctionnant en circuit fermé si je puis dire.

- Et moi je comprends ce que tu veux m'expliquer, assura le jeune homme. Seulement ça ne m'aide pas à savoir ce qui est arrivé à ce Zéro… et à papa… Je ne pensais pas un jour devoir me faire du souci pour lui !

- Il aurait voulu t'éviter tant de choses. Cela ne fut pas la moindre des raisons qui ont fait qu'il t'a tenu à l'écart de son passé, des influences de cette vie… de ses ennemis ou d'une connaissance qui t'était proche au possible !

- J'y penserai, peut-être, plus tard. Toshiro, on…

- Aldie, j'ai tout examiné… Et je n'ai trouvé nulle trace du _Queen Eméraldas _! D'ailleurs, il est totalement impossible que ce vaisseau se trouve ici ou à en un autre lieu de l'univers !

- Je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai vu ! glapit Aldéran en tapant du pied, d'une voix un peu aigüe. Bon, il était un peu diaphane, mais il était bien positionné un peu au-dessus des deux autres vaisseaux ! Oh, Ban, inutile de me regarder avec ces yeux ronds, je n'ai pas perdu la tête pas plus que la fatigue ou l'angoisse ne me font divaguer !

Il ricana.

- Et puis, comment aurais-je pu imaginer ce _Queen Emeraldas_ alors que j'ignorais son existence ! ?

- Tu n'as pas tort sur ce point, reconnut Ban. En revanche, puisque rien ne nous menace, on devrait peut-être s'arrêter un moment et tous nous reposer, au moins quelques heures ?

- « aucun danger » ? C'est le dernier rapport de cet Ishikura, grinça Aldéran, sombre, préoccupé. Quelque chose à ajouter, Doc ?

- Mange un bout et passe une entière nuit de sommeil !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, sauf pour la première partie de ta prescription !

* * *

Aldéran repoussa la couette et enfonça un bouton de la télécommande, faisant s'écarter les tentures qui dévoilèrent la superbe baie vitrée, de plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur, mais les effets d'optique faisant qu'on la croyait mince comme un feuillet, et lui donnant une vue imprenable sur l'espace et les deux, trois, vaisseaux non loin du _Lightshadow_.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que notre ennemi a plus qu'une longueur d'avance sur nous et qu'on a avalé non seulement son appât mais aussi la ligne et la canne avec ! ? Il était là bien avant nous, nous tous, et il va continuer à nous dégommer comme au tir à pipes ! Je crains de savoir sous peu comment Zéro et papa ont été escamotés de leurs passerelles respectives, et pourquoi… sauf que je doute que ça me plaise de subir leur sort ! ».

Il bâilla largement, regrettant alors d'avoir mis Doc dehors après le café du dîner sans accepter le somnifère proposé. Et il voyait mal comment réveiller le médecin pour réclamer son narcotique !

« Demain, on décroche d'ici et on recommence à fouiner… En dépit de mon envie, je ne peux être absent encore bien longtemps de RadCity ! Si je dois me résoudre à quitter cette Constellation, sans toi, papa, j'espère que tu me pardonneras ! ».

Le jeune homme rabattit vivement la couette par-dessus sa tête et ferma les yeux en dépit du sommeil qui le fuyait obstinément !

* * *

La sonnerie répétitive de l'alarme finit de réveiller Aldéran qui avait fini par profondément s'endormir, peu avant l'aube chronologique.

- Je venais juste de…

- Je sais. Désolé, Aldéran mais on n'est une cible bien trop facile pour que je ne t'avertisse pas aussitôt !

- Je comprends, fit le jeune homme qui avait quitté son lit. Alors, Toshi ?

- Aldéran, quelque chose se dirige vers nous, c'est un étrange cocon d'énergie, impossible de savoir si c'est armé, dangereux et encore moins ce que ça peut nous faire ! Ca vole trop vite pour être un vaisseau – pas un de ceux de mon répertoire, qui est une liste quasiment exhaustive !

- Pas besoin des détails, ils ne m'aident pas ! Et lui, il sait qu'on est là ? jeta Aldéran tout en continuant de s'habiller rapidement.

- Notre Bouclier Occulteur est censé nous dissimuler aux scans les plus performants mais rien ici n'est naturel !

Le jeune homme fixa le ceinturon à ses hanches et enfila sa veste noire et rouge.

* * *

- Aldie…

- Quoi, Doc ? siffla-t-il à l'adresse du médecin qui venait à sa rencontre dans l'antichambre de l'appartement.

Mais, devant le regard incrédule du vieux médecin, la silhouette d'Aldéran venait de devenir translucide, comme entourée de quelques étoiles avant de totalement disparaître !


	5. Chapter 5

**6****.**

- Cette ressemblance… Albator, ton fils est encore plus taré que toi !

Soutenu par le Colonel du _Karyu_ qui l'aidait à se relever, Aldéran croisa le regard noir de son père.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ! rugit ce dernier.

Mais l'impitoyable pirate se troubla ensuite, se détournant, entièrement de noir vêtu, sa longue veste aux amples plans bruissant légèrement.

- Qu'as-tu réussi, bougre d'entêté ? ! reprit Albator, poings serrés et tout son corps vibrant de colère, et de peine à la fois ! Tu as laissé ta mère et tes frères et sœur… Et, pour quoi, pour finir piégé comme nous !

- Au moins, je sais ce qui est arrivé, je pourrai le rapporter, et j'espère que vous serez là avec moi pour accréditer mes propos car ces dernières heures, Doc Ban et Toshi ont un peu trop tendance à me considérer comme bon à enfermer !

- Albator, le gosse a réussi un exploit pas croyable, si tu pouvais, pour une fois ne pas lui imposer ton sale caractère ! gronda sourdement Warius. Il en est au même point que nous mais il a peut-être sa chance à jouer !

D'une légère inclination de la tête, Aldéran remercia le colonel du _Karyu_, sa chevelure couleur de caramel en dépit des rides de son visage, mais le feu du regard brun aussi étincelant que celui qui pouvait briller dans l'unique œil de son père !

- Warius, toi et moi étions résignés à finir ici. Mais, pas lui, soupira alors Albator en faisant face à son fils. Comment tu te sens, Aldie ?

- Bizarre, tout le corps comme parcouru de fourmillements… Je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'est arrivé…

- Tu as été comme téléporté, dans cet endroit qui abrite l'âme de notre adversaire, fit Warius en enfilant machinalement ses gants immaculés, comme s'il s'apprêtait, soit à arbitrer les avis entre le père et le fils, soit à guerroyer pour s'évader !

- Tu as été inconscient un bon moment, murmura Albator. Mais, quoi qu'en pense Warius, si lui et moi n'avons pu sortir de cette cellule d'énergie…

- Détrompe-toi, Albator ! rugit soudain le colonel du _Karyu_. Tu as bien constaté que la silhouette de ton fils est différente de la nôtre ! Ce lieu a une étrange influence sur nos corps…

Et ce fut alors uniquement à ces propos qu'Aldéran réalisa qu'il semblait presque concret alors qu'en dépit de leur indéniable présence Warius et son père étaient aussi diaphanes que le _Queen Eméraldas _!

Mais, sa priorité allant à l'évasion, le jeune homme s'approcha des filaments d'énergie qui en treillis composaient la porte de leur cellule aux parois vibrantes !

Inquiet, Aldéran avança la main et le treillis s'ouvrit largement. Sans plus se poser de questions, n'ayant personne sous la main pour les réponses de toute façon, il avança de deux pas, libre, sans l'ombre d'un gardien alentours.

- Suivez-moi, on file ! Avec nos vaisseaux, on va canarder cet endroit de notre frappe la plus puissante qui soit ! J'espère que l'Ordinateur de mon _Lightshadow_ a eu la seule idée capable de nous faire quitter ce lieu ! Ca vous va, comme plan ?

- Je pense à avoir une idée de ce que tu as derrière la tête, Aldéran. Et Toshiro n'aura aucune peine à localiser nos trois échos sur son scan thermique !

- On n'avait de toute façon pas trouvé d'autre moyen d'évasion, depuis tout le temps passé ici, grogna encore Warius. Mais, surtout, le treillis ne s'était jamais entrouvert pour moi ou ton père, et il avait la fâcheuse tendance à être très solide !

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire, se précipitant vers le couloir le plus proche, comme s'il savait exactement où il allait.

* * *

Warius retint un instant son ami par l'épaule.

- Albator, ton gamin est terrible, vaut mieux pas que je lui présente les miens !

- Et comment ! Les enfants de Marina et ce fou furieux seraient capables de renverser le pâle Gouvernement de l'Union ou de ton Etat Indépendant, et ce rien que pour avoir la liberté d'y faire la loi !

- Heu, Albator, pourquoi Aldéran est-il plus « concret » que nous ?

- J'espère surtout qu'on va tous retrouver notre apparence normale dès que nous serons hors de cet endroit. Quant à celle d'Aldie, l'ascendance, le sang de sa mère, je suppose…

- Mais, Karémyne…

- Karémyne n'est pas celle qui l'a mis au monde…

Regard écarquillé, Warius considéra un long moment son ami, ne pouvant croire et encore moins arriver à imaginer la vérité !

- Avant ou après ton mariage ?

- Quelle importance ? siffla Albator, foudroyant de son œil celui qui le titillait sur ses sentiments et secrets du passé !

- Aucune, ça ne me regarde pas, excuse-moi, fit Warius en battant en retraite. Mais, pour que j'espère qu'on aie une chance de s'en tirer, je dois comprendre à mon tour… J'ai tout un équipage dont j'ignore… !

- Et moi j'ai une amie chère et mon Corback !

* * *

Sans se soucier de savoir si les deux commandants de bord le suivaient, Aldéran était parti en exploration des environs, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir le cosmogun à son côté.

« C'est vraiment un étrange endroit. Papa et Zéro n'ont pas été figés, mais il semble qu'ils n'aient eu aucun besoin biologique, sans non plus souffrir de la fatigue ou de la faim », songea—t-il.

Il posa la paume de sa main sur le mur le plus proche.

« C'est doux, chaud, vibrant, comme vivant ! Et ces espèces de racines qui traversent plafond et sol, on voit presque une espèce de sève bouillonner à l'intérieur… Pas un son, pas un souffle d'air bien que ce soit respirable ici, ce sol un peu mou est traître sous les pieds. Et, pas âme qui vive ! Tout est vraiment bizarre, et je me demande bien dans quel endroit nous sommes ! ».

Le couloir débouchant abruptement dans une sorte de caverne au plafond arrondi, Aldéran n'eut que le temps de faire un pas en arrière pour éviter la chute.

« Avec cet éclairage vif, venant de partout, impossible de se repérer et de bien évaluer cet environnement ! ».

- C'est quoi ça ? marmonna le colonel du _Karyu_ en désignant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une coquille d'escargot - de la même couleur pêche que l'environnement, dont les reliefs ne venaient que des lueurs irradiant des murs, sols et plafonds – et qui se déplaçait, semblant par ailleurs n'être qu'une boursouflure issue du sol lui-même.

- Quoi que ce soit, je donnerais cher pour te l'éclater d'un tir de mon gravity saber !

Sans même une vibration, la portion de sol sous les trois hommes s'était mise en mouvement, descendant lentement, pour les amener au niveau de la grotte vivante.

* * *

Et, en un même mouvement de réflexe, ils reculèrent en s'écartant les uns des autres quand la « coquille » se dirigea vers eux !

- Je peux savoir comment vous êtes sortis ?

La voix grave et sèche avait résonné, venant de nulle part, bien que la coquille se soit immobilisée à quelques mètres des fuyards.

- Toi, le jeune, tu es différent… Je n'aurais pas dû t'amener ici, mais mes Sentinelles agissent parfois avant que je ne leur en donne l'ordre, pour me protéger. Ton chromosome doré est entré en résonance avec le mien, et il te permet d'interagir avec mon cœur !

- Je préfèrerais qu'il m'indique la sortie ! siffla Aldéran qui en dépit de l'apparence anodine de la « coquille », la devinait redoutable puisque cause de tout ce qui était arrivé depuis trente-quatre jours ! Qui es-tu, pour commencer ?

- Briok.

- Tu as un rapport avec cette étrange énergie que mon Ordinateur a captée sans jamais pouvoir l'analyser ?

- Je suis cette énergie, rit alors Briok tandis qu'une portion de mur était devenue translucide, faisant office d'écran géant. Je suis cette brume qui emplit toute cette zone ! Et cette structure en forme de champignon, invisible tout près de vos vaisseaux, est mon cœur, où vous vous trouvez.

- Pourquoi t'en es-tu pris à nos vaisseaux ? aboya Warius.

- C'est vous qui m'êtes rentrés dedans ! rectifia Briok.

- Lors de notre approche, on a eu des informations, intervint Albator. Les planètes disparaissent sur ton passage, tu es une monstruosité ambulante ! Il n'était pas question que Zéro ou moi te laissions atteindre nos planètes !

- Je me déplace depuis des millénaires et ce ne sont que quelques dizaines de planètes qui n'ont pas résisté. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire un fromage ! C'est un bien faible prix à payer.

- Vas dire cela à tes victimes, gronda encore le colonel du _Karyu_.

- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire de nous ? préféra questionner pour sa part le père d'Aldéran.

- Je dois encore analyser les esprits de ceux qui peuplaient la dernière planète que j'ai traversée, dans tous les sens du terme, je m'occuperai de vous ensuite !

Sur le mur, l'image du champignon avait cédé la place à une structure en forme de parasol, trois caissons cylindriques rattachés au pied, une intense lueur venant de la voilure les enveloppant tout entiers. Chaque caisson contenait une créature visiblement bipède, mais d'apparence animale, une fine plaque ronde aux lueurs clignotantes fixée sur le front.

- Chaque être que je croise est placé dans cet Analyseur, ça me permet de tout savoir de son monde, reprit Briok. Un jour, ma connaissance sera universelle !

- Passionnant, grinça Aldéran. Comme si on allait te laisser nous mettre dans ton Analyseur et nous disséquer le cerveau !

- Et, parce que, toi, tu crois pouvoir m'échapper ? jeta sèchement Briok avant de pousser un hurlement.

Du mur, opposé à celui on l'on voyait toujours l'Analyseur, venait d'apparaître l'étrave pointue couleur de cerise du _Lightshadow_ qui venait proprement d'éperonner le cœur en forme de champignon au niveau de son chapeau !

* * *

Toshiro avait rapidement mis une bonne distance entre le champignon – dont le chapeau vivant s'était aussitôt refermé après que l'éperon se soit retiré, le laissant intact – et le vaisseau, Albator et Warius rejoignant le leur en navette.

Le _Lightshadow_ avait gracieusement viré sur son aile tribord pour se repositionner face au champignon, ses tourelles de missiles sous tension, prêt pour un tir synchronisé avec l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ dès que leurs commandants respectifs en auraient repris le contrôle manuel – espérant bien briser l'immobilité des êtres présents à bord en détruisant Briok.

Le chapeau avait brillé et des taches qui le maculaient étaient partis une dizaine de flux d'énergie, tourbillonnant sur eux-mêmes et avant que l'Ordinateur ne puisse effectuer une manœuvre d'évitement, ils s'abattirent de toutes parts sur le _Lightshadow_, le pulvérisant totalement, sans laisser aucune chance de survie à ceux à bord, le réduisant à l'état de débris.


	6. Chapter 6

**7****.**

Du doigt, Ayvanère suivit le tracé de la cicatrice sur son ventre, avant de revenir sur celle ronde qui était le point d'entrée de la balle qui l'avait blessée.

- Ces traces disparaîtront, fit doucement sa mère en l'obligeant à tirer sur son t-shirt.

- Je sais. Aldéran n'a traîné celle de sa greffe cardiaque que huit mois… Mais, moi, je ne veux pas que l'impact de la balle soit effacé par les cicatrisants !

- Oui, il faut que tu en gardes le souvenir, insista pour sa part son père.

* * *

Les parents de la jeune femme étaient venus lui rendre visite, comme chaque jour, à la veille de sa sortie de l'hôpital. Ayvanère avait encore de lourds soins, mais elle préférait avoir à les supporter chez elle !

- Tout est déjà prêt. On a médicalisé ta chambre et l'infirmière passera deux fois par jour, reprit Julène Ord. Ton père et moi nous relayerons car il est hors de question que tu sois seule !

- Merci, c'est très gentil à vous deux. Je vous assure que ce n'était pas un caprice, mais cet endroit est par trop déprimant… et il ne cesse de me rappeler la perte de mon bébé !

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur les joues creuses d'Ayvanère alors qu'elle retournait sur son lit.

- Si seulement nous avions su ! soupira Kovan Thyvask. Jamais nous n'aurions accepté que tu partes à la traque au serial killers familiaux ! En ne te l'interdisant pas, ce Skendromme a là encore prouvé que tu ne lui importais guère, ainsi que cet enfant !

- On en a discuté, longuement, plusieurs fois. Il ne voulait pas non plus, reconnut la jeune femme. Mais j'ai toujours aimé mon métier plus que tout, je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber l'équipe, vu le nombre de tueurs et de victimes ! D'ailleurs, j'ai été cantonnée à du travail administratif, de recherches.

- Tu es partie sur le terrain ! rappela son père, de la rage dans la voix.

- Un mauvais hasard. Celui de mes équipiers qui devait participer à l'opération a été blessé par le détrousseur qui l'a agressé durant son jogging. J'ai dû le remplacer au pied levé. Je ne devais pas quitter le van d'intervention, mais en sortant pour avoir une meilleure communication avec ceux qui rabattaient notre cible, j'ai pris une balle perdue ! Je vous assure que tout avait été fait, organisé, pour que je ne sois pas exposée !

Formant bloc depuis la blessure de leur unique enfant, Julène et Kovan secouèrent négativement la tête, assis de part et d'autre du lit.

- Si ce Skendromme t'avait vraiment aimée, s'il avait joué le rôle protecteur attendu, il t'aurait empêché de partir ! répétèrent-ils farouchement.

- Comment est-il possible d'accepter qu'une femme enceinte de sept mois coure de tels risques ! ?

- J'étais comme toi, maman, quand tu m'attendais : un très petit ventre, vu le nombre de mois de grossesse.

Ayvanère soupira, passant les mains sur son visage, fatiguée et au souvenir du temps heureux aussi.

- Je ne savais pas comment Aldéran allait réagir… J'étais à presque cinq mois, et ça ne se voyait quasi pas, quand je le lui ai appris ! Je vous assure, que jusqu'à quelques semaines avant ma blessure, beaucoup ont pris mon embonpoint pour juste trop d'excès alimentaires !

- Il n'empêche que ton ami a été en dessous de tout ! siffla Julène, tout en caressant tendrement la joue de sa fille. Passons sur le fait que tu sois une sacrée tête de mule et que ton père et moi n'ayions jamais pu te faire changer d'avis une fois ta décision prise, mais, après ta blessure… Sa conduite a été inqualifiable, intolérable !

- Son père avait disparu, était sûrement en danger… tenta de temporiser Ayvanère.

- Justement, ça ne venait plus à quelques jours près ! persista Kovan. Le premier devoir de Skendromme était pour la femme qu'il aimait et le bébé qu'elle portait ! Quel homme sensé va choisir son passé plutôt que son avenir ? !

- Quel acte a-t-il posé ? renchérit encore Julène. Il a choisi de sacrifier ton enfant… Pourtant, si je me souviens d'échanges, il y a longtemps, je me souviens que ton avis était tout autre !

Ayvanère eut un sanglot, les mains sur les yeux un long moment, les larmes coulant à nouveau entre ses doigts.

- A lui aussi, j'avais dit que si un tel drame se produisait, je voulais que tout soit tenté pour sauver notre enfant, en premier ! gémit la jeune femme. Si j'avais été consciente, c'est ce que j'aurais dit aux Urgentistes qui m'ont prodigué les premiers soins ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est passé outre ma volonté… Je crois que c'est cela que je ne pourrai pas lui pardonner !

Et, ce fut avec un soulagement certain que les parents d'Ayvanère virent une lueur déterminée briller dans ses prunelles d'émeraude.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et bien que la porte soit grande ouverte, il y avait très peu d'activité et donc de passage dans le couloir.

Les bras croisés sur sa couverture, Ayvanère fixait le plafond.

« Je peux t'assurer, Aldie, que c'est la mort dans l'âme que je dois me rendre aux arguments de mes parents ! Même si je suis têtue, tu aurais dû me retenir de force ! Et si le hasard a mal fait les choses, ton premier devoir était d'accourir à mon chevet. C'est ton visage que j'aurais dû voir à ma première visite autorisée… Et ce ne sont pas quelques contacts téléphoniques qui pouvaient compenser ! Aldéran, tu as autant causé la mort de notre bébé que cette balle ! Tu n'as vraiment pas intérêt à reparaître devant moi ! ».

**8.**

Cela avait été avec un plaisir infini qu'Ayvanère avait retrouvé son appartement, de fille, plein de rose, de froufrous, de bibelots !

Mais ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle constata que la chambre qui avait été médicalisée n'était pas celle qu'elle et Aldéran avaient occupée mais sa « vraie » chambre de célibataire.

- Il faudra que je fasse emballer ses affaires et les renvoyer, murmura la jeune femme en s'asseyant dans le divan, sa mère près d'elle et son père lui apportant une limonade.

- Je m'en suis chargé, assura Kovan. Un coursier a tout été déposer devant chez lui.

- Vous êtes certains qu'il n'est pas revenu ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Si c'était le cas et qu'il ne s'est pas présenté à toi… !

- Ce n'est pas ça. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous ne l'auriez pas rembarré, sans me prévenir ?

Julène déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

- Nous ne nous serions jamais abaissés à un tel comportement ! Je comprends cependant que cette pensée t'aie effleuré.

- Tu aimais tellement cet homme, reprit son père. Tu nous en parlais tant… à défaut de nous l'avoir jamais présenté !

- Aldéran et moi étions les premiers surpris de la durée et de la solidité, apparente, de notre relation ! avoua Ayvanère. Le bébé, c'était comme un coup de poker, il venait, ou pas. Oui, à mon retour, je devais répondre à sa demande en mariage on devait l'annoncer à nos familles respectives !

La jeune femme se tordit les mains.

- Et, maintenant, il ne reste plus rien… On a enlevé mon enfant de mon ventre, il faudrait des mois pour savoir si je pourrai jamais en porter un autre, et il est hors de question qu'Aldéran aie encore une place dans ma vie !

Elle gémit tout en se blottissant dans les bras de sa mère.

- J'aurais dû le croire quand il plaisantait sur le fait que sa famille était vouée aux drames et que le Mâle Alpha ne pouvait avoir droit au bonheur ! J'aurais surtout dû comprendre que ces tragédies affectaient tout autant les proches… Si seulement j'avais rompu à temps, je ne serais pas si malheureuse aujourd'hui !

Après le passage de l'infirmière, Ayvanère était allée se reposer, s'était profondément endormie.

* * *

Dans le salon, ses parents étaient encore demeurés à deviser, avant que sa mère ne reste pour la nuit.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, Kovan, mais si ce Skendromme avait l'audace de se repointer, je peux t'assurer que je me ferais un plaisir de l'éconduire !

Son ex-mari approuva de la tête.

- Tu te doutes que je partage entièrement ton avis ! Mais, tout comme toi, j'imagine, je ne le cacherais pas à notre fille !

- Bien sûr. Nous ne sommes pas de ce bois là. Mais, toi et moi devons désormais la protéger. Ayvi semble sûr de sa conduite, de ses sentiments, à présent mais ce type pourrait l'influencer tant qu'elle est si vulnérable ! Il ne faudra pas qu'elle fasse une seconde fois cette erreur. Il l'a détruire, il est impensable qu'il puisse encore lui faire du mal !

Unis, pour leur fille, ils échangèrent un amical baiser avant de se séparer.

Le quotidien d'Ayvanère était désormais bien réglé, et sans aucune surprise.

Le matin, l'infirmière passait tôt, avant son petit déjeuner pour les soins, la toilette et s'enquérir de la façon dont elle avait passé la nuit.

Sa mère, ou son père, selon leur roulement, lui tenait compagnie, pour discuter ou simplement l'assurer de leur présence dans l'appartement, ou alors encore pour une courte balade.

En début de soirée, après les soins du soir, la journée se terminait devant la télévision, tout en devisant par moments.

Et, à présent, c'était le sourire aux lèvres que la jeune femme s'endormait.


	7. Chapter 7

_Review :_ merci, MissKei !

**9****.**

Skyrone enfila son manteau.

- Je te laisse le Labo, Delly.

- Je termine les expériences et je vais directement à notre appart. Je t'y attendrai avec tes cadets.

Après un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de sa femme, le jeune homme quitta la _Clinique Sperdon_ où se trouvait son Laboratoire de Recherches et au volant de sa sportive voiture noire, se dirigea vers un autre quartier de la galactopole, empruntant les voies aériennes un peu moins embouteillées en cette fin de journée.

* * *

Dans la cour de récréation, Hoby attendait patiemment, au demeurant très absorbé par la partie de foot disputée avec ses amis du Club de Sport.

- Hoby !

Distrait par la voix de son aîné, le petit garçon se fit proprement bousculer et la balle lui échappa.

- Sky, c'est de ta faute ! glapit-il en venant vers la voiture, récupérant son sac au passage.

- On a encore ta sœur à récupérer au Dojo, à passer à _Skendromme _Industry, et il faut faire vite sinon on sera vraiment dans les bouchons ! Tu as passé un bon après-midi, au Club ?

- Oui, comme toujours, sourit Hoby en prenant la bouteille d'eau qu'il lui tendait pour étancher sa soif. J'ai quand même perdu le ballon à cause de toi !

- De toute façon, j'ai vu le score : vous perdiez.

- Ce n'est pas une raison… insista le garçonnet en s'asseyant sur la banquette arrière et en passant la ceinture de sécurité.

- Tu as bien le caractère de la famille, sourit Skyrone en ébouriffant les boucles noires de Hoby dont les yeux bleu clair brillèrent doucement.

Effectivement pressé par le temps, le jeune homme reprit le volant et se dirigea vers la tour du quartier des affaires où se trouvait le Siège des chantiers navals.

* * *

Dankest Skendromme embrassa ses deux petits-fils.

- Ca fait plaisir de vous voir, même en coup de vent !

- On a été au Manoir, le week-end dernier, mais tu n'as pas décollé de RadCity – dans tous les sens du terme ! remarqua Skyrone.

- Je suis assez occupé…

- Que prépares-tu donc ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te le donnes à penser ?

- Ces éclairs dans ton regard, Dankest ! Tu es sur le sentier de la guerre… et tu sembles aussi très fatigué !

- La fusion avec les chantiers navals Gorend est extrêmement délicate à gérer, à négocier. Ca donnera un nouveau souffle à la société et ça nous ouvrira surtout le marché des constructions des vaisseaux Surveillants Wirds de la Flotte Galactique !

- Encore bien du travail, soupira encore l'aîné de ses petits-enfants.

Dankest sourit soudain, le prenant par les épaules.

- Quand ta mère ira mieux, j'aurai quelque de très important à discuter avec elle ! Des nouvelles de ton père ?

Le jeune homme s'assombrit.

- Aucune. Et tout contact a été perdu avec Aldéran depuis plusieurs jours.

- Ta mère est au courant ?

- Non… Elle n'est vraiment pas en état de supporter une telle annonce ! Je dois d'ailleurs repartir pour l'appart où elle nous attend avec ma femme et nos enfants. Sois sans crainte, je planquerai soigneusement ton cadeau d'anniversaire pour elle puisque tu pars demain en inspection de nos usines au sol, au nord du pays !

Le regard de Dankest se posa alors sur Hoby et Eryna. Dans l'immense hall d'entrée du dernier étage où le vieil homme avait ses bureaux, au milieu des marbres et dorures, le petit garçon était planté devant la tablette d'or où était gravé le sommet de l'organigramme de l'entreprise. Sous les noms de Mylavie et Dankest Skendromme se trouvait celui de Karémyne et sous ce dernier ceux de Skyrone, Aldéran et Eryna.

- On reçoit la plaque la semaine prochaine, Hoby. Dans quelques jours donc, tu auras ton nom près de ceux de tes aînés.

- C'est pas trop tôt… grommela l'enfant. Depuis tout ce temps que j'ai été adopté !

- Hoby, ne parle pas ainsi à Dankest ! aboya Skyrone. Tu ne sais d'ailleurs pas vraiment de quoi tu parles.

- Le petit n'à pas tout à fait tort, remarqua Dankest. Cela aurait dû être fait depuis si longtemps ! Mais il y avait toujours tant d'urgences, d'imprévus… Je suis désolé, Hoby.

Mais, toujours boudeur, le garçonnet s'écarta obstinément des adultes.

* * *

Pour Hoby et Eryna, Karémyne avait fait bonne figure durant la première partie de soirée, jusqu'au moment où, vêtus pour la nuit, ils s'étaient installés dans la salle de jeux de l'appartement.

- Alors, qu'a dit Aldéran ?

- Il va bien et recherche toujours l'_Arcadia_.

- J'aimerais qu'il me mette en copie de ses messages, ou toi me les transmettre, puisqu'il ne peut plus communiquer de vive voix…

- J'ai réceptionné son dernier message sur l'ordi du boulot, j'essayerai de ne pas oublier, la prochaine fois, mentit Skyrone en songeant qu'il serait bientôt à court d'excuses et que sa mère risquait surtout de ne plus le croire bien longtemps encore !

- Tu es sûr qu'il se nourrit bien et ne se fatigue pas trop ? insista Karémyne.

- C'est un grand garçon, il sait se mener ! assura encore le jeune homme qui savait que sans la double angoisse qui la dévorait, la minait, sa mère aurait éventé son pauvre mensonge depuis pratiquement le premier jour ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas.

- Si, bien sûr ! protesta-t-elle en se tordant à nouveau les mains. Il s'agit de mon mari et d'un de mes fils !

Elle frotta vigoureusement ses joues trop pâles pour y amener un peu de couleur.

- La petite Ayvanère a vraiment rompu ? reprit-elle en évoquant un autre de ses tourments.

- Elle a renvoyé les affaires qu'Aldie avait chez elle. J'ai trouvé les cartons à la Loge du Concierge quand j'ai été relever son courrier.

- Je puis, un peu, la comprendre, avoua Karémyne. Mais Aldéran ne méritait malgré tout pas d'être jeté ainsi !

- C'est ainsi, maman. Ce sont deux adultes, nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler. Aldie reprendra les choses en mains, à son retour.

Et Skyrone se leva pour serrer fortement sa mère dans ses bras, pour lui transmettre une confiance en l'avenir qu'il ne ressentait évidement pas !


	8. Chapter 8

**10****.**

Entrouvrant les paupières, Aldéran les referma aussitôt, levant le bras pour se protéger les yeux de la main.

« C'est pas bientôt fini de jouer avec mes pieds ? ! ».

Toujours avec difficultés, chaque geste exigeant une grande dépense d'énergie, il porta la main à son front et en arracha une plaque ronde.

A tâtons, espérant, de son autre main, il sentit enfin le bois lisse et doux de la crosse du cosmogun qu'il pointa sur la lumière qui l'aveuglait et tira.

La voilure déchirée, le jeune homme eut comme l'impression qu'on l'avait libéré d'une chape de plomb et il put se lever sans efforts.

« Je commence à comprendre… ».

Tirant à nouveau, il fit voler en éclats le reste du parasol et acheva en le décapitant, le séparant de son pied.

- Inutile de ruminer dans ta barbe, Briok, moi aussi je ne fais qu'un avec ton cœur de champignon ! Mais, tu peux avoir peur, j'ai à présent une idée pour t'empêcher de poursuivre ton voyage meurtrier !

Aldéran se tourna vers les autres caissons de l'Analyseur.

- Ca va, vous deux ?

* * *

L'air encore un peu perdu, son père et le colonel du _Karyu_ sursautèrent en l'apercevant !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? siffla Albator.

Aldéran eut un petit ricanement.

- Décidément, qu'il s'agisse du rêve trafiqué par Briok ou de la réalité, tu ne changes pas. Rien d'étonnant dès lors à ce que cela m'aie paru réel !

- Oui, c'était rudement bien joué de croiser nos connaissances ou souvenirs à tous les trois pour créer ces premières fausses retrouvailles. Moi, je devine aisément qui vous êtes, jeune homme mais vous, vous ne devez pas savoir qui je suis ?

- Le colonel Warius Zéro, le seul ami normal de mon père, enfin jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce qui ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder ! Mais, on n'a vraiment pas de temps à perdre, il faut filer d'ici. Papa ?

- Qui que ce soit, il va tâter de mon gravity saber, il a commis une grave erreur en nous laissant nos armes !

Aldéran fit une petite mimique.

- Il ne devait pas penser que l'un de ses cobayes puisse se réveiller pendant qu'il trifouillait nos cervelles tordues !

- Mais, vous, Major Skendromme…

- Appelez-moi Aldéran, on n'est vraiment pas en situation de perdre des secondes précieuses en civilités !

- Mais, vous, Aldéran, comment avez-vous pu ? questionna Warius qui avait consulté sa montre sous son gant blanc. Ton père et moi n'avons pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui nous arrivait… et on a dormi trente-quatre jours !

- Une sorte de téléportation. Tous les deux, vous étiez plus dégourdis dans notre rêve ! Mais je doute que tout se passe à nouveau aussi facilement pour nous permettre de fuir, pour ma mort et sans nul doute les vôtres dans la foulée afin de persuader nos esprits de cette réalité et les obliger une fois pour toutes à cesser de lui résister.

Le colonel du _Karyu_ passa la main sur son front.

- Dans ce rêve, ce Briok parlait d'un chromosome doré…

- On refera ma généalogie un autre jour ! On doit filer ! Par là, indiqua Aldéran en désignant un des trois couloirs.

- Pourquoi celui-là ? fit son père qui, visiblement, et non sans raisons, devait songer qu'il s'agissait d'une autre réalité imposée à leurs sens par Briok !

- Je vois les plans de ce cœur de champignon très clairement dans ma tête ! J'ai ce chromosome, tout comme Briok et cela me met en contact direct avec ce lieu !

- Votre _Lightshadow_ va nous éperonner ? insista Warius.

- Je l'espère bien, Colonel, on n'a pas d'autre moyen de sortir d'ici !

* * *

Tout en parcourant les couloirs du chapeau du champignon, sur leurs gardes et la pointe des pieds, les trois hommes avaient pourtant dû convenir que Briok ne disposait d'aucuns gardes !

- Il avait pourtant parlé de Sentinelles, marmonna Aldéran dos au mur, jetant un coup d'œil prudent dans le couloir suivant, lui aussi vide, avant que Warius ne s'y précipite pour ouvrir la voie à son tour.

- Il doit s'agir de créatures d'énergie, comme lui, hasarda son père. Tout est Briok, jusque dans ces murs… Il n'ignore certainement rien de ce que nous faisons ! Tu le perçois toujours ?

Aldéran inclina positivement la tête.

- Clairement ! Il rage d'être impuissant à nous arrêter.

- Ca me surprend d'ailleurs vu sa puissance, sa maîtrise de cet environnement, qu'il en soit incapable, remarqua Albator alors qu'ils rejoignaient le colonel du _Karyu_.

- Vous avez une mine de papier mâché, Aldéran, chuchota alors ce dernier.

- Est-ce que cela signifie que c'est toi qui fais barrage entre Briok et nous ? ! réalisa alors Albator. Tu nous protèges !

- Et il n'apprécie pas du tout que je lui oppose ma volonté en retour, je peux te l'assurer, souffla le jeune homme. Mais il n'y a en a plus pour longtemps, on approche de l'endroit où la paroi du chapeau est la plus fine – façon de parler.

Débouchant dans une salle immense, traversée de nombreuses racines, ils allèrent prudemment se mettre à l'abri entre les plus grosses.

Cette fois, il n'y eu nul cri de Briok quand l'éperon du _Lightshadow_ envahit la salle.

* * *

- Briok récupèrera son avantage une fois qu'on se sera désolidarisés de son champignon, rugit Warius. Les frappes des taches de son chapeau sont redoutables, et nullement imaginaires.

- Mais, il n'aura plus l'effet de surprise, aboya pour sa part Aldéran. Et cette force est, de façon logique, aussi sa faiblesse.

- Tu as donc une idée, à toi de diriger la manœuvre, sourit son père. D'accord, Warius ?

- Ca ne me cause aucun problème d'obéir à ton fils, assura-t-il. Je suis curieux de le voir à l'œuvre… Toi qui prétendais qu'il n'avait aucune aptitude pour survivre dans l'espace !

Le jeune homme jeta un regard noir à son père mais préféra garder ses forces pour le combat à venir.

- J'espère que c'était une plaisanterie, jeta-t-il néanmoins alors que le sas se refermait derrière eux et que le _Lightshadow_ était passé en mode rétropropulsion pour se dégager.

* * *

Les flux d'énergie projetés par les taches du chapeau se heurtèrent aux boucliers externes, les faisant dévier dans l'espace où ils ne représentaient plus une menace.

- Ca s'est joué à une fraction de seconde, le temps de passer en manuel, de mon côté j'ai repris le contrôle du _Karyu _!

- Il faut encercler ce champignon vénéneux, se positionner droit face à ses taches, déclara posément Aldéran depuis sa passerelle.

- Juste dans sa ligne de tir ? ! s'étrangla presque Warius qui songea fugitivement qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop hâtivement engagé sa parole envers le fils de son ami !

- Aldie est fou à lier mais son idée est excellente, fit Albator. C'est compris, Aldéran, on fait ainsi.

- J'ai compris aussi, grinça Warius, et j'aime de moins en moins… Mais, il n'y a effectivement pas d'autre façon d'opérer !

Les trois vaisseaux, toujours protégés par le bouclier ovoïde qui empêchait les flux dévastateurs de les atteindre avaient atteints leurs positions.

- Nous avons verrouillé nos cibles, jetèrent à l'unisson les trois ordinateurs de bord.

Aldéran esquissa un sourire mi figue mi raisin.

- Espérons que ça lui porte un coup suffisant et, surtout, que sa rende ses libertés de mouvement et d'esprit à nos équipages… Ca y est, les taches sont bien comme des sas, elles s'ouvrent pour livrer passage aux flux. Feu à volonté !

Et, ayant ouvert l'accès à son cœur – selon le même principe qu'il fallait aux vaisseaux baisser leur bouclier protecteur pour laisser passer leurs tirs – Briok reçut de plein fouet les frappes du _Lightshadow_, de l'_Arcadia_ et du _Karyu _!


	9. Chapter 9

**11****.**

Au piano, Aldéran ne s'interrompit pas pour autant quand son père et le Colonel du _Karyu_ entrèrent dans son appartement.

- Un verre, Warius, ça te dit ?

- Toujours ! J'espère que ton fiston est passé par Gun Frontier avant de rejoindre cette Constellation ?

Albator rit franchement.

- Cela lui aurait été difficile, il ne sait même pas que ce charmant village existe !

Warius eut une mine dépitée, levant les bras en signe de résignation.

- Pas de red bourbon en ce cas ?

- Je le crains. En revanche, Dankest a toujours eu un goût certain pour choisir ses crus et son vignoble est un des meilleurs de la planète !

A son tour, le pirate choisit soigneusement le vin avant de déboucher la bouteille et de remplir trois verres.

- Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

* * *

Peu après, Aldéran frappa sa dernière note et vint les rejoindre dans le salon, huma son verre et goûta au chaleureux liquide, intense en bouche, mélange de saveurs fortes et un peu sucrées.

- Même en l'attaquant de front, avec un max de tir, on ne lui a guère fait de mal, jeta-t-il d'entrée. Il s'est reconstitué à une vitesse folle tandis qu'on effectuait un saut spatio-temporel et qu'on fuyait !

- Il a cependant changé de direction, remarqua Toshiro en s'immisçant dans la conversation. Briok ne menacera jamais la planète d'Albator ou celle de Zéro !

- Il fera d'autres victimes, insista le jeune homme. On aurait peut-être dû le poursuivre ?

- Pour faire quoi ? glissa Warius. A trois, à pleine puissance, on a juste pu l'arrêter, le temps de sauver notre peau. Il ne nous aurait pas laissé réussir à projeter une seconde salve de tirs ! Parfois, Aldéran, il faut reconnaître son impuissance… Je suis désolé pour les planètes qu'il ravagera, mais l'Union et ma République Indépendante sont saufs il faudra nous contenter de cela.

- Et les personnes à nos bords ont repris le fil de leur existence depuis l'instant où il avait été interrompu, sans séquelles, ajouta Albator. On n'a pas défait la menace, soit, mais on s'en tire pas trop mal vu la catastrophe que l'on a frôlée…

Il planta son regard dans celui de son fils.

- Zéro et moi, ceux de nos vaisseaux, on ne s'en serait pas sortis sans toi. Nous te devons la vie !

- Je pense qu'à l'instar de ma hiérarchie chacun de mes membres d'équipage le rapportera largement quand il retournera chez les siens. Je ne m'avance guère en prédisant que cet exploit va se répandre comme une traînée de poudre car on compte sur les doigts d'une main ceux qui sont ressortis vivants de la Constellation des Abeilles – et nous sommes déjà trois d'entre eux !

Le Colonel du _Karyu_ eut un clin d'œil pour son ami en noir.

- Ne t'en déplaise mon vieux, mais je t'annonce officiellement que tu t'es fait griller ta réputation par ton rejeton !

Warius eut ensuite un franc éclat de rire.

- Car, si toi et moi avons plus que nos heures de vol au compteur, il n'en va pas de même avec ce jeune homme ! insista-t-il. Pour tous, il ne sera que normal qu'on en aie réchappé, tandis que le concernant…

- J'en suis heureux pour lui, assura Albator, léger sourire aux lèvres, la voix effectivement gonflée de fierté, d'admiration aussi. Aldéran, je n'aurais pas accepté d'être égalé par un autre que toi !

- Je ne suis plus d'une inaptitude totale à voler dans l'espace ? gloussa le jeune homme, ému au possible.

- Quand j'ai eu ces propos pour Warius, tu venais juste d'arracher deux proies aux Esclavagistes. Toshiro avait tout fait. Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point j'étais inquiet de savoir que tu avais embarqué sur un vaisseau n'ayant jamais volé, toi n'y connaissant rien et ayant essuyé ton premier feu, sans compter que tu avais utilisé mon cosmogun ! Je savais que tu récidiverais à la première occasion, et qu'à la plus petite erreur…

- Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, indécrottable pessimiste, lança Warius en se levant. Je vous laisse, j'ai encore bien des révisions à superviser à bord du _Karyu_.

Et Aldéran et Albator lui surent gré de sa délicatesse et discrétion.

* * *

Après avoir fait tourner le verre de vin entre ses doigts, Aldéran releva les yeux sur son père.

- Oui, Aldie ?

Le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains.

- Dans la première réalité de Briok, tu as dit que tu étais résigné à finir en cellule, avec ce Zéro… Est-ce que cela t'a effleuré, vraiment ?

- Les rêves que Briok m'imposaient étaient peuplés d'évasions, ratées, il était obligé de se servir de mon caractère, de ma volonté, pour que le doute quant à cette séquestration ne se fasse pas jour… Conscient ou non, je n'ai jamais songé de ma vie qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue !

Aldéran esquissa un sourire.

- J'en étais certain. Là aussi, Briok a commis une erreur et ça m'a fait tiquer sur l'instant, mais j'étais malgré tout loin d'imaginer que j'étais moi aussi dans son Analyseur, endormi, et je ne pensais réellement qu'à m'échapper !

- Briok ne te connaissait pas, heureusement pour nous tous. Tu es surprenant, Aldie…

- Disons que, cette fois, ce fut une chance que la Magicienne soit ma génitrice !

* * *

A la sortie de la Constellation des Abeilles, le _Karyu_ avait quitté le _Lightshadow_ et l'_Arcadia_.

- A un de ces jours, Albator, fit l'officier de la Flotte Indépendante depuis sa passerelle. Espérons que cette fois là on n'aura pas besoin de la marmaille pour nous secourir !

- Très drôle, grinça Aldéran. Bien que, pour tout un chacun, si je suis le héros du jour, pour eux il a été bien bête que vous vous fassiez piéger comme des bleus !

- Ce n'est pas faux ! jeta Albator, près de sa Barre, Clio non loin de lui et Tori-San se frottant à ses bottes noires. Mais, vu que je ne veux pas te voir dans l'espace avant un bon moment, Aldie, ta présumée légende ne sera qu'un feu de paille ! Le pirate effrayant, ce sera toujours moi. Tu n'es qu'un amateur !

- Je te laisse bien volontiers ce rôle, assura le jeune homme. Tu me suis jusque Ragel ? On aura manqué l'anniversaire de maman à notre arrivée, mais ça lui fera plaisir de te voir !

- Bien sûr que je veux l'embrasser, ainsi que tes frères et sœurs.

- Tu cèdes bien facilement…

- Ordre de Dankest. Ton grand-père a de sacrés arguments.

- Il a dompté le pirate ?

- Je le laisse dans ses illusions ! protesta dignement Albator. Aldéran, Doc et Toshi m'ont rapporté que tu… avais vu le _Queen Eméraldas_, mais c'est impossible !

- Tu vas m'envoyer en HP dès qu'on sera sur la piste de l'astroport ?

- Non… Je crois que Saharya a laissé bien des choses en toi, au final. Et aussi Kwendel ! Maintenant que tu es libéré d'eux deux, tes pouvoirs, tes sens si tu préfères une formulation moins mélodramatique, s'éveillent ! Tu sembles pouvoir percevoir l'autre monde… Je suis certain que le fantôme du _Queen_ est venu de l'au-delà pour être au plus près de nous – Eméraldas est chère à Warius et moi, et elle tient à nous – impuissant, mais partageant notre sort ! Le cœur électronique de mon Toshiro a battu un peu plus vite durant ces trente-quatre jours, bien que le Grand Ordinateur fut éteint !

- Tu me rassures.

- Et toi, tu m'inquiètes plus que jamais ! Te voilà un grand garçon, de la terre et de l'espace, ce sont désormais tes terrains de jeux et tu brûles désormais de continuer à y imposer davantage ta loi ! Ton avenir sera dur, agité, mon pauvre petit… J'aurais tant voulu t'éviter tout cela !

- Je sais. Merci, papa.

Et, en dépit de la distance, les cœurs des deux hommes battirent à l'unisson.

* * *

Skyrone tressaillit en entrant dans le bureau à son Labo. Delly s'y trouvait, mais aussi sa mère qui pleurait comme une fontaine.

- Maman ! Delly ! Que se passe-t-il ? siffla-t-il, l'estomac tordu par une terrible appréhension.

Son épouse leva les yeux sur lui, des yeux plein de larmes, incapable de parler, ce qui ne fit que l'affoler davantage !

- Je vous en prie, quelle nouvelle avez-vous apprise ? !

Karémyne s'approcha de l'aîné de ses enfants, le visage bouleversé par l'émotion, avant de le gifler à la volée !

- Maman !

- Tu as menti, tous ces jours ! Aldéran avait disparu, dès son arrivée dans cette maudite Constellation ! Sky, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? ! Il s'agissait de ton petit frère et de ton père !

- J'ai essayé… Je voulais…

Karémyne saisit son fils par les revers de sa veste, pour se blottir contre lui.

- Aldéran a envoyé un message, sur mon ordi, à ton appart. Je voulais te le dire en face : ton père et lui sont sur le chemin du retour, ils vont très bien ! Je suis tellement heureuse !


	10. Chapter 10

_Commentaire :_ désolée pour Apersonne, mais la Warius's family n'est pas à l'ordre du jour

**12****.**

A la sortie de l'ascenseur, Melgon Doufert, le Capitaine de l'Unité d'Intervention Anaconda du Bureau AZ-37 de la Police Spéciale haussa un sourcil amusé à la vue d'un Aldéran en vêtements fripés, une barbe de deux jours et le visage mangé de cernes !

- Toi, je doute que tu viennes reprendre le travail !

- Quelle intuition. Tu devrais faire flic ! Non, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à emporter pour mon dernier week-end de vacances avant de, effectivement, revenir bosser sous tes ordres.

- Non, ça j'en doute…

La mine du jeune homme s'allongea alors qu'il pâlissait brusquement.

- Mais…

Soreyn se glissa entre les deux hommes, tout sourire.

- Aldie ! Melgon est notre nouveau Colonel !

- …

Aldéran se tourna vers son ami.

- Toi, le Colonel de ce Bureau de la Spéciale ? Mais, Kesdame Forgless… ?

- Je vais t'expliquer, Aldie. Viens dans mon bureau.

* * *

Après deux mugs de café très fort, Aldéran se sentit à peu près en état d'entendre les nouvelles de son ami et supérieur.

- Tous ces changements, en quelques semaines ? jeta-t-il néanmoins en premier !

- Je ne pense pas que cela te surprenne outre mesure, remarqua Melgon. Tu es un fidèle de Radio-Couloirs !

- J'avoue, fit le jeune homme. Tout le monde savait que tu succèderais à Kesdame Forgless… mais pas si vite. Ne crois pas que je ne sois pas ravi pour toi, ce n'est que mérité !

- Kesdame s'est définitivement grillée en se remettant avec son copain, tu te souviens du Seigneur de la Drogue j'imagine, et en couvrant certains de ses deals. Oui, comme c'était à craindre, ce dernier n'avait pas entièrement pris sa retraite ! Elle est suspendue et sera entendue par tes potes du SIGiP dans les prochaines semaines. J'espère sincèrement que ses années de carrière, ses états de service aussi, sauveront sa pension, mais pour ce qui est de reprendre ses fonctions cela n'arrivera jamais… Pour éviter la débâcle au Bureau et que la criminalité n'explose dans la zone dont on est en charge, j'ai été nommé à la tête du AZ-37, de façon temporaire – mais ce sera malheureusement, pour Kesdame, de manière définitive, je le crains… Et, Aldéran, ce poste que j'occupe implique d'autres modifications d'organigramme !

Aldéran inclina la tête en signe positif.

- L'Unité Anaconda ! Je vois mal quelqu'un du Bureau en prendre la tête car chacun a déjà sa place, donc ce sera un tiers. Cela ne sera pas facile pour celui ou celle qui devra débarquer !

- Et pourtant, Aldie, j'ai trouvé mon remplaçant au sein du Bureau ! le contredit Melgon. Allez, fais travailler tes méninges !

Quelques instants durant, le jeune homme repassa dans sa mémoire la composition des différentes Unités, ainsi que des éventuels policiers qui bien que non sur le terrain avaient les dispositions nécessaires à la fonction.

- J'en reviens toujours à l'Unité elle-même, déclara-t-il, réfléchissant tout en parlant. Jelka et Darys sont exclus, ils sont trop qualifiés dans leurs domaines respectifs et ne me semblent guère avoir des capacités de meneur – je ne les rabaisse pas, ils sont géniaux aux communications ou avec les explosifs, mais pas pour te remplacer, Mel. Soreyn est désormais expérimenté, mais c'est encore bien insuffisant pour ton poste !

Aldéran sourit.

- Par élimination, j'en déduis qu'il s'agit de Yélyne Morvik ! Oui, elle remplit tous les critères et sera parfaite dans ce rôle.

- Tsst tsst ! N'aurais-tu pas fait attention, Aldéran ? J'ai parlé de UN remplaçant.

- Mais, il ne reste plus personne ! objecta alors le jeune homme avec un signe de défaite des mains.

Melgon éclata de rire.

- Finalement, j'ai sous-estimé ton intelligence, Aldie. C'est toi qui prends le commandement de l'Unité !

- Je ne peux pas… Le SIGiP…

- Vas auprès de ton Général, lui et moi avons pris nos arrangements, et il t'expliquera.

Le Colonel du Bureau sourit.

- Soulagé que tout se soit bien terminé pour ton père et toi !

- Merci !

- Je t'attends lundi, en pleine forme, habillé de frais et rasé de près !

* * *

Skyrone jeta un coup d'œil un peu inquiet à son cadet.

- Toi, on dirait que tu sors d'une poubelle ! Où as-tu disparu durant quarante-huit heures ? Papa et toi étiez arrivés en même temps et il commençait à s'inquiéter… Ayvi ?

- Tiens, aux dernières nouvelles, je pensais qu'il n'y avait que Torko et moi qui étions domiciliés ici…

Et, entre les sauts du molosse ravi de revoir son maître après avoir passé quelques semaines entre les murs bien connus de la pension de luxe où il séjournait dès qu'il ne pouvait le suivre, Aldéran considéra avec un bref d'effarement son duplex.

Lyavine était sur le divan, lange défait, sa mère lui nettoyant les fesses tandis que Valysse s'était glissée entre les énormes pattes d'un Torko soudain très calme et prudent afin de ne lui faire aucun mal, pour venir tendre les bras à son parrain.

- C'est quoi, cette invasion ? fit encore Aldéran.

- Et dire qu'on était venus t'accueillir ! protesta Skyrone, toujours pas rassuré au demeurant !

- Merci d'avoir été cherché Torko à la pension.

- Je sais que ce chien est bien dressé, n'obéit qu'à toi et tolère l'autorité d'autres, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de l'héberger lors de tes absences. Excuse-moi, Aldie.

- Ce n'est rien…

- Tu es vraiment éreinté, toi. Alors, où as-tu traîné ?

- J'ai aidé Doc à rouvrir son bar, et il m'a hébergé. Je n'avais pas trop envie de revenir ici… marmonna Aldéran avant de se précipiter sous une douche bienvenue.

- J'ai récupéré tes affaires. Heu, que comptes-tu faire de celle d'Ayvanère, ici ?

Le bébé et la petite fille couchées et endormies, leur mère les ayant rapidement imités, aussi Skyrone était-il demeuré dans le salon, avec son cadet en pyjama et robe de chambre.

- Désolé de porter le couteau dans la plaie, 'tit frère, mais je crains qu'il ne te faille affronter cette réalité !

- Je le savais, je le savais ! gémit alors Aldéran. Je savais qu'en partant au secours de papa et de Zéro, je manquais à tous mes devoirs envers la femme qui portait notre enfant ! J'avais eu un instant la folie de songer qu'elle aurait pu comprendre, un peu… Sky, elle avait toujours choisi de privilégier le bébé avant elle et je suis passé outre la grande décision de sa vie ! J'ai été minable, irresponsable, absent…

- Tu as été sonner chez elle, tu l'as appelée ?

- Non, pas encore… Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi lui dire… Aucun mot ne peut excuser ma conduite et j'ignore comment avoir ceux pour apaiser les inhumaines souffrances qu'elle a endurées ! De toute façon, je sais comment cela se terminera… Mais, je le ferai ! Enfin, pour changer, je dois faire tant de choses après ces semaines d'absence !

- Si seulement tu avais idée de tous les retournements à venir, sourit Skyrone en remplissant à nouveau le verre de son cadet.

Aldéran huma le liquide ambré.

- Tu veux me saouler, ou quoi ? ! Je peux t'assurer que j'ai eu ma dose à _La Bannière de la Liberté _! Doc a mis les petites bouteilles dans les grandes pour fêter le coup !

Aldéran posa son verre sur la table près du canapé.

- Je n'ai pas eu à renvoyer les affaires d'Ayvanère, je ne l'aurais sans doute d'ailleurs pas fait ! reprit-il après un long moment de silence que son aîné avait respecté. En réalité, tous ses cartons étaient déjà à notre appart, là où nous aurions dû aménager… Je ne sais si elle a été les reprendre, ou pas… Oh, Sky, j'y ai cru, enfin, après toutes ces filles… J'y ai cru et il n'y a plus rien !

Et Aldéran apprécia que son aîné vienne le prendre dans ses bras, qu'ils soient ensuite près des flammes de la cheminée, à se réconforter, comme lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas dix ans, unis comme jamais… Et c'était surtout tout ce qui les restait !


	11. Chapter 11

**13****.**

A l'Antenne du SIGiP à RadCity, le Général Aym Grendele reçut son jeune militaire qu'il avait, par habitude, fait patienter une bonne demi-heure hors de son bureau !

- Major Skendromme, prenez place, dit-il en lui indiquant un siège face à sa table de travail.

Après avoir militairement salué, le jeune homme obéit, de la curiosité et un brin d'inquiétude dans ses prunelles d'un bleu marine.

- Je suis heureux que votre père et vous soyiez revenus sains et saufs ! Je n'ose imaginer ce que vous avez dû affronter, vous battre et sortir vainqueurs ! Il semble cependant que vous n'ayiez pas retrouvé les choses telles que vous les aviez laissées, à plus d'un titre – autant professionnel que privé. Je n'aborderai que l'aspect professionnel, bien sûr ! Je crois savoir que vous avez déjà fait un saut au AZ-37 ?

- Oui, le Colonel Doufert en a pris la direction… Et je devrais diriger l'Unité Anaconda ? Général, je suis un sigipste, je ne peux à la fois appartenir à ce Bureau de la Spéciale et au SIGiP !

- Si ! Après tout, Major, vous avez intégré nos rangs de force, et vous n'avez guère été envoyé en missions… On va continuer à vous utiliser en Agent Dormant, et au mieux de vos capacités – car tout indique que ce Bureau et les membres de cette Unité vous sont chers ! – en vous permettant d'user de vos dons nés de meneur ! Aussi, je vous confirme que vous retournez au AZ-37, diriger l'Unité Anaconda, Lieutenant-Colonel Skendromme !

Entre les ordres et la promotion, Aldéran bondit sur ses pieds et adressa un salut impeccable à son Général.

* * *

Un court moment, Aldéran et Ayvanère se regardèrent, la jeune femme ayant ouvert la porte du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble, avant d'ouvrir celle de son appartement.

Toujours sur le seuil, le jeune homme ne bougea pas, autant pour l'assurer de ses intentions pacifiques que pour la rassurer sur tous les autres points qu'il n'aborderait jamais sur un palier !

- Je suppose que ton père ou ta mère, est là ?

- Ma mère, une vraie louve ! Mais elle autorise cette entrevue… Aldéran, tu m'as abandonnée !

- Il fallait que je retrouve mon père… Peut-être que j'aurais dû davantage croire en lui et être auprès de toi ! C'est une évidence, mais je ne renierai jamais l'âme du sang qui coule en mois ! Ayvanère, je sais que tu ne peux me pardonner, mais on a toujours notre appart, nos projets, notre envie de fonder une famille, un jour, sans mettre ta santé en danger !

- Je savais que tu dirais tout cela, dans cet ordre, soupira la jeune femme.

Elle baissa la tête, mais sans que sa volonté ne faiblisse !

- Aldéran, tu peux sembler être domestiqué, de ce monde, mais tu es issu de l'essence du pirate le plus redouté qui soit ! Tu es comme lui, les événements et surtout les êtres doivent plier devant toi… Je ne suis pas de taille, je ne suis pas de force… J'ai essayé, mais ton monde m'a détruite ! Je suis désolée, Aldéran, ta destinée ou ton aura sont celles d'un phœnix et tout qui n'est pas de taille est réduit en cendres… Je ne suis pas la femme de ta vie, et je doute de pouvoir un jour te donner des enfants, dès lors il n'y a plus rien de possible entre nous… Va-t-en, ne m'oblige pas à avoir des mots plus durs encore et dépassant ma pensée !

- Ayvi…

- J'ai souffert à un point inimaginable, Aldéran. Pour nous. A aucun moment tu n'as été là ! Va-t-en ! répéta la jeune femme.

- Je te demande pardon, pour tout… Notre appart nous appartient toujours, si un jour…

Ayvanère haussa les épaules et claqua la porte au nez du jeune homme.

* * *

Poursuivant sa « tournée » des pôles de sa vie qui venait de basculer, Aldéran se rendit pour le week-end au Manoir où son grand-père avait sonné le tocsin pour une réunion de famille !

Aldéran arrêta son sportif tout-terrain devant le monumental porche de la bâtisse de plusieurs milliers de mètres carrés de superficie.

Torko sauta sur les graviers dès qu'on lui ouvrit la porte arrière, s'ébroua et trottina en rond pendant que son maître descendait à son tour et qu'on venait chercher son bagage pour le week-end. Le molosse leva la tête, un grondement roulant dans sa gorge.

- Oui, file au cani-site derrière la haie, fais vite.

Sur le seuil du hall d'entrée, Mylavie serra son petit-fils contre elle.

- Ca fait tellement plaisir de te voir, Aldie. Tu as le teint pâle et les joues un peu creuses, tu es sûr de bien te nourrir et dormir tes heures ?

- J'ai eu un petit passage à vide, mais je me reprends. Je le dois. Toi, tu es resplendissante, granny !

- Charmeur, va ! Skyrone et tes cadets ne sont pas encore là, tes parents en revanche n'ont guère quitté leur appartement depuis leur arrivée !

- Je vois que l'adage est plus vrai que jamais : c'est dans les vieilles marmites…

Mylavie lui pinça la joue.

- Si ta mère t'entendait, tu passerais un sale quart d'heure, mon petit, tout sigipste que tu sois !

- Je te crois, granny, sourit le jeune homme.

- Allez, va te rafraîchir, te reposer un peu, fit-elle. On se retrouve sur la terrasse près des jacuzzis en début de soirée.

- Excellente option ! Le bruit des remouds sera très agréable. J'espère que le menu sera à la hauteur !

- Des pâtés en croûte, des poissons en tartare, et puis quelques viandes rouges. On a dit aux Cuisines de faire les plats préférés de chacun d'entre nous !

Aldéran gloussa.

- Quoi, Hoby devra se contenter d'une montagne de pâtes avec beurre et fromage ?

- J'aime plein d'autres choses ! siffla le garçonnet depuis l'escalier central. Parfois, je crois que tu ne fais absolument pas attention à moi !… Souvent, je crois aussi que pour tous ceux de cette famille, je ne suis qu'une pièce rapportée invisible et dont vous ne vous souvenez que lorsque je suis sous votre nez, et encore !

- Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta doucement Aldéran en venant vers son cadet. Et ce discours n'est pas de ton âge ! Nous t'aimons tous et tu fais partie de la famille, et ce depuis bien avant ton adoption officielle !

- Je suis comme Torko, un petit toutou, qu'on tient au bout de sa laisse et à qui on demande de faire le beau de temps en temps… J'aimais ma liberté, avant !

- Tu étais un gosse des rues, dormant sous les ponts…

- Sur les barges des péniches !

- … et tu as fini par être enlevé, séquestré…

Le regard bleu glace du petit garçon devint froid comme de la pierre.

- Je te hais !

- Mais, je n'ai jamais voulu dire que…

Aldéran voulut se précipiter à la suite de son cadet qui fuyait, mais sa grand-mère le retint par le bras.

- Laisse. Hoby est à fleur de peau et il part en vrille, avec tout le monde, ne te sens pas visé !

- Depuis quand ?

- Quelques mois.

- Je n'ai rien remarqué…

- Tu as été très pris, absent de la galactopole aussi, Aldie. Entre ses bagarres à l'école et sa kleptomanie, Hoby file un mauvais coton… Ca lui passera.

- Sûrement, assura le jeune homme qui songeait que sa propre descente aux enfers de préadolescent avait commencé ainsi !

* * *

Bien que n'ayant pas abordé l'épisode de disparition de l'_Arcadia_ et de son capitaine, les enfants d'Albator et de Karémyne avaient apprécié de les voir réunis, complices, presque incapables de se détacher l'un de l'autre !

Comme Aldéran l'avait espéré – autant fan des fast-foods que des recettes élaborées – l'interminable menu avait été succulent et chacun à son tour s'était régalé devant son plat favori avant d'apprécier celui de chacun des autres convives de la table !

Hoby n'avait pas eu droit aux pâtes, mais à du pain de viande avec une sauce très sucrée, ce qui ne l'avait cependant nullement déridé !

Après le premier plaisir des agapes culinaires, les regards s'étaient lentement et irrésistiblement dirigés vers Dankest Skendromme qui faisait visiblement durer le plaisir en ne se concentrant que sur les mets présentés sur les assiettes qui défilaient devant lui !

* * *

La nuit tombée, les remouds des jacuzzis toujours en bruit de fond et le seul son audible, le repas avait fini avec de doux mais costauds alcools, sauf évidemment pour Eryna et Hoby qui avaient été invités à regagner leur salle de jeux !

- Dankest, tout cela ne me concerne pas, mais mes enfants, ma femme, trépignent de savoir bien qu'ils devinent tous ! jeta soudain Albator. Arrête de jouer avec eux, ils n'en peuvent plus. Allez, annonce-le !

Dankest se leva, foudroyant d'un regard noir le pirate qui lui avait proprement coupé l'herbe sous le pied, ses effets aussi, et l'empêchant de jouer des impatiences des uns et des autres !

- Je cède la direction, entière et totale, à mon unique enfant. Karémyne, tu es à la tête de _Skendromme Industry _!


	12. Chapter 12

**1****4.**

A la table du petit déjeuner dressée près de la piscine intérieure, Skyrone fit glisser le sucre vers Aldéran.

- Est-ce que tu crois que le fait que maman prenne la tête de l'entreprise implique qu'elle passera plus de temps ici ?

- Ca me semble inévitable ! Elle a beau hériter aussi de toutes les équipes d'assistance de Dankest, si elle veut suivre sa ligne de conduite, elle doit se rendre sur place. Pour les réunions et autres discussions techniques, la vidéoconférence suffit amplement. Mais il n'est jamais bon que le capitaine ne soit pas sur le pont de son navire car les concurrents ne ratent jamais une occasion. La fusion devrait cependant apporter une stature nouvelle !

- Tu es bien au courant, toi, de tout.

- Loin de là ! Je me contente d'observer !

- Ne chercherais-tu pas une reconversion ? gloussa encore Skyrone.

- Certainement pas en ce domaine, et surtout pas au moment où je m'apprête à endosser de nouvelles responsabilités… Il restera Eryna ou Hoby, pour prendre la relève, si ça leur plaît, sinon…

- Hum c'est vrai que ça risque de changer un peu les choses pour papa, reprit Skyrone. Plus question pour lui de retrouver maman aux quatre coins de l'univers ! Ca va le changer, après ces quelques jours où il a été bien difficile de les séparer l'un de l'autre !

* * *

Aldéran étala de la marmelade sur des toasts tout chauds.

- Tu as remarqué que Hoby file du mauvais coton ? reprit-il après un moment.

- Bien sûr, qui crois-tu qui se rend aux convocations du directeur de son école ? !

Skyrone fit la grimace.

- Ca me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, maugréa-t-il alors. Papa et maman absents, Dankest submergé de boulot et granny devant s'occuper du Manoir, c'était à moi – tout juste majeur - de devoir passer derrière tes égarements, débordements…

- Je suis désolé. A l'époque, je ne me suis pas rendu compte, murmura Aldéran, penaud.

- Oui, ça j'avais remarqué… Jusqu'à manquer me faire échouer à un examen de biochimie parce que j'avais dû aller te récupérer en Cellule de Dégrisement… Heureusement, à la fois suivante, c'est papa qui s'en est chargé et tu sais comment cela s'est terminé !

- Si j'avais su que je causais autant de soucis…

- … tu n'aurais en rien changé d'attitude ! asséna son aîné. Pas dans cet état d'esprit et cette volonté autodestructrice d'alors !

- Sky, il faut qu'on empêche Hoby de…

Aldéran soupira ensuite.

- Mais je doute d'avoir beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer…

- Mes horaires ont toujours été bien plus fixes que les tiens. Ne t'inquiète pas, Aldie, je continue de veiller sur notre cadet. Toi, ne songe qu'à te familiariser avec tes nouvelles fonction et responsabilités !

- Merci. N'hésite cependant pas à me faire signe en cas de besoin !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le reprendre en mains, notre petit frère, et lui éviter cette dérive !

De sa tasse de café, Aldéran heurta doucement celle de son aîné.

* * *

Ne se quittant effectivement guère, Karémyne et Albator s'étaient dirigés vers la salle à manger, de l'autre côté de la galerie qui au niveau du premier étage faisait presque le tour du grand hall d'entrée.

Après avoir eu la peur de sa vie, elle demeurait collée à son mari, pour se rassurer et chasser de sa tête qu'elle avait bien cru devoir se résigner à l'impossible : sa disparition dans l'espace !

Déboulant depuis le jardin exotique du rez-de-chaussée, Aldéran s'était précipité vers les portes que l'on venait d'ouvrir à une petite femme aux cheveux blancs, très ridée et mince dans sa robe bleu ciel.

- Nou !

Le jeune homme étreignit longuement celle qui avait passé ses journées avec lui durant toute sa tendre enfance, et jusqu'à ses douze ans quand il était rentré en Pension.

- Nounou Nou ! répéta-t-il avec ferveur. Ca fait tellement plaisir !

- Oui, ta grand-mère a pensé que ça ferait plaisir à Sky et toi que je passe la matinée avec vous deux.

- Et comment ! fit encore le jeune homme qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée tandis que Skyrone les rejoignait.

Karémyne glissa sa main dans celle de son mari.

- C'est normal, tu sais, murmura-t-elle. Nou a été avec eux nuit et jour, quasiment ! Toi et moi absents, Aldéran a reporté toute son affection pour elle, et il ne l'oubliera jamais. Lui et toi ne pourrez jamais avoir un centième de ce lien, mais vous vous êtes retrouvés à un autre niveau, si ça peut te consoler ! ?

- Ca ne m'apaise pas un instant, gronda Albator, poings serrés, ce n'est que la manifestation du fait que je ne me sois pas préoccupé de lui… Une fois que je l'ai ramené, après notre séparation, je n'ai pas écouté ses cris et ses protestations et c'est là que je l'ai perdu… Non, Karémyne, qu'Aldie et moi fassions front devant un ennemi ne peut se comparer au fait que j'aurais dû le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que je l'aimais ! Et bien que Nou le mérite largement, c'est sur elle que notre fils a reporté toute l'affection dont il débordait, pour blinder son cœur nous concernant – et surtout moi !

Détournant son regard d'Aldéran qui tenait toujours sa nounou par les épaules, Albator repartit vers la salle à manger, sa femme toujours accrochée à son bras.

* * *

Via leurs bateaux téléguidés, Eryna et Hoby se livraient à une course sans pitié entre les flotteurs dispersés dans la piscine intérieure.

Aldéran rejoignit ses cadets, apportant des limonades.

- Si vous avez faim, je peux vous peler un fruit, histoire que vous ne vous gâchiez pas l'appétit avant le dîner.

- Tu dis toujours la même chose ! grommela Hoby. Tu sais pourtant que je peux avaler trois pains au choco et encore vider mes assiettes ensuite !

- Les pains au choco ne sont pas équilibrés. Ta limonade ?

- Dès que j'aurai gagné !

- Moi, je veux bien un fruit, fit Eryna en ouvrant la bouche pour que le jeune homme puisse un glisser le morceau de pomme qu'il venait de peler et de couper.

Battu, Hoby but néanmoins sa limonade mais refusa catégoriquement le fruit.

* * *

Allongés côte à côte sur la fausse fourrure devant la cheminée, Aldéran et Skyrone tirait lentement sur la paille plongée dans leur grand verre empli de grenadine et de glace pilée.

- Tu es sombre, Aldie, glissa son aîné. Ayvanère ?

Aldéran opina positivement de la tête.

- J'ai appelé chez elle. Notre entrevue de l'autre jour n'en était pas vraiment une, il fallait absolument que l'on discute, que je lui dise ce que je ressentais, combien perdre notre bébé m'a fait du mal aussi !

- Elle a refusé ?

- C'est son père qui m'a répondu… Bien qu'elle soit encore en convalescence pour des semaines encore, en suivi psychologique pour la perte de l'enfant pour des mois, elle a demandé sa mutation dans une galactopole de l'Est – et a déjà reçu une réponse. Elle quittera donc RadCity et je doute qu'elle me donne sa nouvelle adresse !

- Je suis désolé, pour vous deux, 'tit frère !

- Qui sait, ça vaut peut-être mieux ? Aucun espoir à concevoir…

- Je n'en crois rien, et toi non plus ! siffla Skyrone. Vous étiez allés tellement loin tous les deux ! Ca ne peut s'oublier, ça existera toujours entre vous… Mais, l'éloignement, le temps, c'est peut-être nécessaire aussi. Aie confiance, Aldie, un jour le bonheur frappera à nouveau à ta porte !

- Je ne veux plus, gémit son cadet. Quand tout se brise, cela fait bien trop mal ! Je refuse d'ouvrir à nouveau mon cœur !

Il bondit sur ses pieds.

- Demain, je dois partir avant l'aube pour rejoindre directement le Bureau AZ-37, autant que je me couche tôt… Prendre la direction de l'Unité Anaconda, ça va être un sacré changement dans ma vie !

Et reléguant sa propre détresse émotionnelle derrière ses obligations professionnelle, Aldéran quitta le salon.


	13. Chapter 13

**15****.**

Affichant une confiance qu'il ne ressentait pas, Aldéran rangea son véhicule à son emplacement dans le parking souterrain réservé aux agents du Bureau de la Police Spéciale.

Il claqua les portières et Torko sur ses talons, le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du septième étage, là où se trouvait le plateau de quelques-unes des Unités d'Intervention - dont les Mammouth et Anaconda.

- Pour toi, Torkinou, il n'y a rien de changé, mais je peux t'assurer que si je n'arrive pas à m'imposer dès mon arrivée, je ne ferai pas long feu à mon nouveau poste… Déjà qu'ils ne toléraient que tout juste le sigipste… Et, maintenant je vais… Dur !

Il s'agenouilla un instant pour flatter les épaules musclées du molosse dont les bajoues effleurèrent ses joues tandis qu'il percevait les bas grognements qui se voulaient doux.

- Merci, mon vieux !

* * *

Après avoir franchi les portes de verres qui s'étaient automatiquement ouvertes sur son passage, Aldéran se dirigea droit vers sa nouvelle table de travail, celle de Melgon qui disposait de deux écrans de plus que ceux de l'Unité, ainsi que tous les mots de passe et connexions à la Centrale Générale du Bureau, et où, après y avoir déjà passé trois nuits il aurait à potasser toutes les règles et devoirs en relation avec sa charge.

- Café ! lança Soreyn dont c'était le tour d'apporter la boisson revigorante du début de journée.

- Viennoiseries ! ajouta Jelka en lui présentant son sachet sentant bon les odeurs de pâtisseries.

- Merci…

Daleyna, qui dirigeait l'Unité Mammouth s'approcha de lui.

- Et voilà, tu es déjà soudoyé afin de ne pas leur mener la vie dure, chuchota-t-elle. Fais faffe, ça commence par un gobelet de café noir très sucré, et puis ça demande des traitements de faveur sous tous les prétextes possibles !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il à l'expérimentée Lieutenante. Plus ils exigeront, plus le prix pour me corrompre sera élevé !

Elle sourit alors.

- Tu as tout compris. Melgon fut un bon mentor ! Bonne chance, Lieutenant-Colonel !

Encore hésitant, Aldéran releva cependant un peu plus franchement la tête, pour balayer le plateau du regard et dans ceux des Agents présents, il ne vit que le respect dû à un partenaire ayant fait ses preuves sur le terrain et digne de confiance !

Soulagé, en manque d'oxygène, il expira enfin l'air de ses poumons et se sentit mieux !

* * *

A la fin de la matinée, le Colonel du Bureau avait convié son nouveau meneur d'Unité !

- Alors, Lieutenant-Colonel – permets-moi de t'appeler LC, c'est plus facile et absolument pas irrespectueux ! – tes débuts ?

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Tous ceux du plateau, et des labos où j'ai traîné, sont passés à « LC » dès la première heure de mon arrivée ! Pas d'alerte cependant, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Et bien qu'il y aie une légère défiance – après tout, bien que Dormant, plus que jamais, je suis du SIGiP – tous se sont pliés aux ordres venus de la hiérarchie. Il va cependant me falloir refaire mes preuves à la tête de l'Unité, c'est-à-dire quasiment tout reprendre à zéro !

- C'était inévitable, je m'en doutais, fit Melgon en resservant le jeune homme de café.

- C'est normal, assura doucement Aldéran. Autrement, ceux de l'Unité ne me remettraient pas leur vie – car là je dois décider où les envoyer, quoi leur faire exécuter je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point tu devais songer à tant de choses pour la sécurité, autant que possible, de nos interventions !… Idem pour les autres Unités car il y aura toujours un moment où nous devrons agir en coordination et les autres officiers doivent pouvoir compter sur moi et mes capacités à bien diriger ! Etre sous tes ordres était évidemment très différent que de les donner !

- Je sais, je suis passé par là. Voilà pourquoi je voulais te voir. Je n'avais pas envie que tu te fasses des idées sur les raisons de ta promotion ou que ça parte mal d'entrée, pour une raison ou une autre.

- Tu me rassures. Je n'en menais pas large, en effet… Ils ont plutôt été tolérants. Mais, comme il se doit, et comme déjà dit, je ne me ferais respecter à mon poste qu'en passant par l'épreuve du feu j'ai hâte, sinon ils douteront toujours de mes capacités, et même toi !

- C'est en toi, Aldéran, ne te tracasse pas, affirma Melgon. Dès que le moment se présentera, comme les fois précédentes, tu prendras la tête de l'Unité, et tu feras merveille !

- J'ai peur…

- Tu m'aurais dit l'inverse, là, je me serais inquiété ! L'Agent qui te remplacera dans l'Unité arrivera la semaine prochaine. Aldéran, elle et mes meilleurs amis je te les confie, prends-en soin !

- J'y comptais bien.

- Merci.

Aldéran sursauta quand une fenêtre rouge s'afficha sur l'écran de son ordinateur principal.

- Yélyne, Soreyn, on y va. On prend Darys au passage et on file avec le Van !

- A tes ordres, firent ceux de l'Unité en se levant comme un seul homme.

**16.**

Le pédophile - cerné avant d'avoir pu revenir faire du mal à sa victime enlevée en plein Centre Commercial - enfermé dans un Van Pénitentiaire, emmené vers un Dépôt, Aldéran soupira d'aise.

- Ca a été juste… Tous ces gens qui couraient tout partout ne nous ont pas simplifié la tâche… Bravo à vous !

Darys, Yélyne, Soreyn, approuvèrent de la tête, appréciant le compliment et le remerciement – ainsi que Jelka depuis sa Centrale de Communication au Bureau.

A présent, tous attendaient le véritable nouveau membre de leur petit groupe !

* * *

Tenant fermement le crayon entre l'index et le majeur, le maintenant de son pouce – une prise typique de son père bien qu'il ne l'aie jamais vu écrire ainsi - Aldéran prenait quelques notes quand une ombre passant entre les lumières du plafonnier et sa table de travail lui fit lever les yeux.

- Etes-vous mon Agent ?

Une jeune femme au teint très pâle, la chevelure de jais et les yeux gris, se tenait devait lui.

- Oui ?

- Kaéryane Humslor, à vos ordres, Lieutenant-Colonel Skendromme.

- Vous êtes donc bien la nouvelle membre de mon Unité. Bienvenue à vous…

- Madame Humslor !

- Merci pour cette précision. Votre bureau est là est vos équipiers vous mettront au parfum. Là, c'est un peu calme, profitez-en pour vous familiariser avec votre nouvel environnement.

- Merci, Lieutenant-Colonel.

Aldéran fronça les sourcils, alors que la jeune femme allait prendre possession de sa table de travail.

« Hé, Humslor, où est donc votre alliance ? ! ».

* * *

Après avoir introduit sa carte dans le distributeur automatique de boissons, Aldéran opta pour un thé léger.

- Et toi, tu veux un autre café plein de lait, Colonel ?

- Non, ce n'est pas que j'apprécie la crème en poudre, mais si je craque, mon mari me fera une scène !

Aldéran rit doucement.

- Ton Laured me semblait plus accommodant quand vous co-habitiez !

- A qui le dis-tu !

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

- Inutile de te plaindre, ou d'essayer de te faire prendre en pitié, Mel ! Tu es un jeune marié heureux comme jamais, en pleine félicité, et ton bonheur à Laured et toi fait plaisir à voir ! D'autres projets d'avenir ?

- …

Aldéran se racla la gorge, comprenant, au silence de son ami.

- Vous comptez donc avoir un enfant… Mère porteuse, ou adoption ?

- Adoption. Laured et moi avons pensé que si on choisissait le sperme de l'un ou l'autre, ça pourrait donner naissance à des conflits, bien plus tard ! Avec une adoption, Laured et moi serons vraiment les papas de cet enfant ! Je suis désolé pour toi, Aldéran, j'imagine combien ce bonheur que j'espère ne peut que t'être douloureux !

- Aucune importance ! Laured et toi méritez la joie d'être parents ! Vous serez merveilleux.

- Merci, Aldie. Au fait, quelle est la raison de m'offrir un café alors qu'en tant que ton Colonel tout autoritaire je n'ai rien à faire dans cette Salle de Détente puisque j'ai mon propre salon ?

* * *

- Cette Humslor te plaît ?

- Oui, je suis certain qu'elle n'est pas mariée, mais ce serait trop indiscret que d'aller consulter l'Etat Civil, et puis j'ai arrêté de « chasser » sur mon lieu de travail. Ce serait trop facile, et offensant pour Ayvi, si je craquais sur la première belle croupe passant à portée de mes doigts ou de mes dents !

- Aldie, tu ne parles aussi vulgairement que lorsque tu ne songes qu'à baiser, aucun sentiment… Tu es si mal que cela ?

- Je ne veux pas en discuter…

- Bien, tu n'as tenté aucune approche auprès de cette Humslor… Qui, alors ?

- Sa petite sœur. Mais ce serait plutôt elle qui fanfaronne du haut de seize ans qui me veut dans son lit… Et je n'abuserai jamais d'une toute jeune femme ! J'ai bien des défauts, mais pas celui-là !

- Aldie, tu es tellement malheureux…

- Ah un point inimaginable, mais c'est du passé… Arrête, Mel, je ne veux, je refuse d'aborder ces sujets !

- D'accord. C'est moi qui m'excuse. Et, Aldéran, tu as bien raison de ne plus t'impliquer dans une histoire de cœur sur les lieux de tes obligations professionnelles. J'avais peur que… Désormais, je n'ai plus aucune inquiétude quant à tes dons, tu y arriveras. Toutes mes prières pour toi, jeune homme.

- Merci.

Et, enfin presque en paix avec sa nouvelle responsabilité, Aldéran sourit franchement.

* * *

La journée s'achevait, après deux alertes, et Aldéran songeait que pour une fois il allait pouvoir quitter le Bureau à une heure décente !

Son téléphone portable sonnant, une mélodie bien connue, familiale, il referma sa main sur le petit appareil.

- Sky ?

Occupé à finir des rapports en retard, Soreyn fixa son regard sur Aldéran.

- Aldie ?

- Il faut que j'y aille… L'Unité n'est plus en état d'alerte, les membres rentrés chez eux. Ne tarde pas à les imiter.

- Et, toi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Aldéran passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

- Hoby a été pris dans un vol à l'étalage, arrêté, au Commissariat 138…


	14. Chapter 14

**1****7.**

La situation vue depuis l'autre côté de la barrière, le malaise n'en était que plus désagréable et Aldéran comprenait enfin ce que son père et son frère avaient pu ressentir durant les années où il avait accumulé les bêtises, de plus en plus graves.

- J'ai contresigné le procès-verbal de l'arrestation et celui de la déclaration de notre cadet. Je me suis porté garant de lui… mais ils ne veulent pas le laisser sortir de la pièce où ils l'ont isolé, et je ne comprends pas. J'ai été obligé de t'appeler !

- Là, il ne s'agit plus d'un larcin sur les lieux de sa scolarité, ou chez des amis quand Hoby était invité. La loi permet au commerçant de faire retenir son voleur quatre heures durant, qu'il soit majeur ou non, expliqua Aldéran.

- Mais, on est là, se récria Skyrone. Et Hoby a reçu une sacrée leçon, en plus de s'être fait prendre ! Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

- Je vais aller parler au Commissaire.

- Dis-lui que Hoby est prêt à aller s'excuser, et moi à dédommager le commerçant et ce même s'il a déjà récupéré ce que le gamin avait chapardé !

Aldéran fit la grimace.

- Je crois que le problème est là : Hoby ne veut pas faire amende honorable ! Ce serait bien dans son caractère et surtout dans la constante mauvaise humeur qu'il affiche ces derniers temps ! Je m'en charge.

* * *

Dans son rétroviseur intérieur, Skyrone pouvait voir Hoby qui boudait rageusement sur la banquette arrière. Le jeune homme aurait aimé pouvoir entamer immédiatement la discussion, mais le lieu ne s'y prêtait guère, il avait à conduire prudemment dans le trafic dense et surtout Aldéran devait être présent !

Dans son rétroviseur extérieur, il aperçut le véhicule de ce dernier qui était réapparu dans son sillage, obligé pour une fois de respecter les limites de vitesse, et qui se dirigeait lui aussi vers l'appartement, après avoir fait un détour pour aller chercher Eryna à la sortie du Lycée.

* * *

Afin de laisser les trois frères ensemble, Delly s'était installée dans la salle de jeux et d'éveil avec ses deux filles et Eryna.

Aldéran avait tenté de détendre l'atmosphère en servant du chocolat chaud et des tranches de cake mais le goinfre Hobby n'eut pas un geste vers la tasse ou le plateau.

Skyrone se décida alors à lancer la conversation.

- Pourquoi as-tu emporté cette console de jeux, Hoby ? Si tu la voulais, tu pouvais soit attendre que ton argent de poche soit suffisant, soit faire un petit boulot pour l'un de nous ou tes grands-parents, soit encore la demander en cadeau pour une occasion proche !

- C'était une édition collector, je la voulais tout de suite !

- Oui, je peux comprendre, ce sont des élans que nous ressentons tous, quel que soit l'âge, reprit Skyrone. Mais, après les larcins des derniers mois, ce passage à la vitesse supérieure si je puis dire nous inquiète, ton frère et moi ! Ces actes sont représentatifs du fait que tu es mal dans ta peau mais nous ne comprenons pas… qu'est-ce qui te dérange, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien, Hoby ? Si nous savons, on pourra t'aider et sans doute changer nos façons de faire ou d'agir envers toi ! Parle, sans crainte que nous nous fâchions, conclut-il du plus doucement qu'il put.

Hoby posa sur lui un regard un peu soulagé, avant de fusiller Aldéran de ses prunelles d'azur !

- Ca va… chuinta-t-il enfin.

- Il est évident que non, fit encore Skyrone. La kleptomanie, surtout chez un jeune garçon trahit un mal être profond, un besoin de contrôler quelque chose et qui indique que ton quotidien est pénible à gérer. J'espère que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ! Hoby, tu fais partie de la famille depuis plus d'un an, qu'y a-t-il que nous ayions mal fait pour que tu ne trouves pas ta place ? Tu es notre petit frère, tu ne dois jamais en douter et nous t'aimons comme si on te connaissait depuis toujours !

Hoby renifla, comme s'il allait fondre en larmes, s'agitant de fait dans le fauteuil, mais il se ressaisit soudain, simplement furieux !

- Pourquoi m'avoir adopté ? jeta-t-il alors. Je sais que c'était ton idée, que tu as tellement insisté… J'ai été ton cadeau d'anniversaire, Aldéran, c'est tout ! Mais je ne suis pas un jouet ou un toutou à qui on demande de faire le beau de temps en temps quand on se souvient de sa présence ! Moi, je n'ai jamais demandé à être de votre famille !

- Mais, je pensais que ça te plaisait… s'étrangla Aldéran qui ne s'était pas un instant attendu à être ainsi pointé du doigt, au propre comme au figuré ! On s'entendait bien, tous, Eryna t'adorait déjà ! Et puis, tu as rencontré nos parents, ils voulaient aussi que tu fasses partie de la famille. Comme si on aurait pu te laisser dans cet Orphelinat ! Hoby, nous t'avons tout donné, du mieux que nous le pouvions – peut-être parfois de façon maladroite, surtout me concernant, on dirait que des erreurs du passé soient héréditaires… Mais tu ne dois jamais douter de ta place parmi nous et de notre amour inconditionnel ! En quoi ai-je pu te donner l'impression de te négliger, en-dehors du fait que j'aie effectivement passé peu de temps avec toi ces dernières semaines, voire mois ?

- Je suis invisible, se plaignit encore le garçonnet. Toute l'attention, sur vous deux, sur papa et maman ou grand-père… Je n'existe pas, insista Hoby en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Les seuls moments où vous vous intéressez à moi c'est quand je fais une bêtise !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour en commettre une, glissa Aldéran, bien conscient qu'il était le dernier à pouvoir faire une remarque à ce sujet !

- Hoby, il n'est pas nécessaire de se faire de grandes déclarations d'amour, de se couvrir de cadeaux ou d'être collé l'un à l'autre à longueur de temps, pour prouver que l'on tient aux autres, intervint à son tour Skyrone. C'est vrai que, par la force des choses, l'attention s'est assez focalisée sur tes aînés et nos parents, Hoby, mais cela n'a jamais signifié qu'on oubliait que tu étais là et évidemment pas qu'on ne t'aimait pas, que tu comptais moins !

- J'ai ramené de bons carnets de points de l'école, aucun de vous ne m'a félicité…

- Nous en sommes désolés, firent ses deux aînés. Nous reconnaissons ne pas t'avoir accordé toute l'attention méritée. Nous nous en excusons. Il n'est pas possible de revenir sur nos erreurs, notre manque de préoccupation, mais nous ne recommencerons pas. De ton côté, il te faut promettre de ne plus dérober d'objets !

- Vous avez dit ça à chaque fois que je me faisais pincer… Vous l'avez déjà oublié ! hurla presque le petit garçon secoué de fureur. Je ne vous crois plus, je vous déteste ! Je ne veux plus faire partie de votre famille, vous êtes trop méchants !

Et bondissant hors de son fauteuil, Hoby se précipita vers sa chambre quand il logeait à l'appartement.

* * *

Torko ayant réclamé sa promenade, Aldéran revint une bonne heure plus tard. Son aîné avait ouvert son ordinateur sur la table basse du salon rond et recevait en direct de son Labo des résultats de tests.

- Hoby ?

- Toujours dans sa chambre.

Aldéran fit la grimace.

- Je ne peux pas lui donner entièrement tort… On a eu tellement de soucis, divers, qu'on ne s'est guère occupé de lui ! Et, je comprends parfaitement comment il a trouvé dans ses larcins attirer notre attention… J'ai fait exactement la même chose, en plus grave, mais je ne me suis fait piquer que bien plus tard !

- Raison de plus pour ne pas laisser la situation s'aggraver avec notre cadet qui n'a d'ailleurs pas tes souffrances affectives d'alors et ton sentiment autodestructeur et malsain !

- Il m'a l'air assez remonté, ça va être ardu de le ramener à de bons sentiments, soupira Aldéran. Et je crains que ma présence ne fasse qu'aggraver les choses, bien qu'il me reproche justement de ne pas être assez auprès de lui !

- Oui, cela est assez paradoxal, admit Skyrone avec une mimique d'impuissance. Je pense qu'effectivement il vaudra mieux que tu ne sois pas trop près de Hoby, sauf s'il te réclame… Ca me donne d'ailleurs une idée ! Samedi, je devais l'emmener, avec Eryna à la Foire des Pyramides, mais ce serait une bonne idée si tu pouvais passer une journée avec eux !

- D'accord, sauf s'il me jette d'entrée… Là, je suppose qu'il reste ici et que tu le conduiras à l'école demain ?

- Oui, ce sera préférable.

- En ce cas, je rentre chez moi… A un de ces jours, Sky !

Récupérant ses affaires, Aldéran quitta l'appartement de son aîné pour regagner son duplex.

* * *

Après la dernière sortie du jour de Torko, Aldéran s'était préparé un repas sur le pouce et tout en étudiant sur son ordinateur les droits et devoirs d'un meneur d'Unité d'Intervention, il avait fait un sort à la salade froide.

Peu avant minuit, toujours pas fatigué, il s'était mis au piano, ne pouvant choisir une partition en particulier et il avait laissé l'inspiration le guider.

Le jeune homme ne ressentait rien en particulier, aucun sentiment pour sa fraîche rupture et la plus fraîche encore crise de préadolescence de son cadet !

« Je dois vraiment être anomal, moi… A moins que tout cela ne soit trop violent et que mon esprit ne refuse de s'attarder sur ces coups… PpFff, quels gâchis, alors que ça aurait dû tourner totalement dans le sens opposé, avec Ayvi et notre bébé… ».


	15. Chapter 15

**1****8.**

Après une éprouvante semaine, moins question nombre d'alertes ou que du danger des interventions, Aldéran avait retrouvé le calme de son duplex et l'appréciait pour la première fois depuis sa rupture avec Ayvanère. Au AZ-37, le jeune homme commençait à prendre ses nouvelles marques et avec cela de l'assurance, passée la constatation que diriger l'Unité n'avait bien sûr rien à voir avec suivre « bêtement » les directives de Melgon !

- Tu crois que je peux présenter ma lettre de démission ? gloussa-t-il à l'adresse de Torko qui savait que lorsque son maître farcissait et bridait une volaille, il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose à se mettre sous les crocs !

Le molosse eut un aboiement en se dressant à demi sur ses pattes arrières pour happer au vol les entrailles qui lui étaient lancées et ensuite il eut droit à la barde de trop dont il se régala tandis qu'Aldéran enfournait le met central du dîner du lendemain !

- Au moins, ce bouffe-tout de Hoby aura de quoi se remplir l'estomac. Je ferai une sauce à la crème de fromage fort, sa préférée ! Les pâtes et les tagliatelles de légumes sautés seront préparés en dernière minute !

* * *

Satisfait de lui, ayant commandé son propre repas du soir à un traiteur livrant à domicile, Aldéran s'installa comme à son habitude dans son salon, deux de ses ordinateurs devant lui.

Après avoir fait un sort aux beignets à la sauce sucrée, aux dés de viande épicés avec le vermicelle, aux morceaux de poisson à la crème aigre et fini avec des muffins au cœur de miel, le jeune homme s'était allongé dans son divan, en ayant ras la casquette d'emmagasiner les informations relatives à sa fonction !

La sonnerie de l'interphone le fit presque sursauter alors qu'il sommeillait, sachant pertinemment n'attendre personne !

- Ayvi… Non, impossible. Sans doute plutôt son père qui vient me foutre son poing sur le nez !

Il tendit la main vers la télécommande.

- Skendromme.

- Une jeune dame pour vous, Monsieur, avertit le Concierge de l'immeuble. Elle n'est pas sur ma liste, puis-je l'autoriser à monter ? Il s'agit de Mlle Tansguylle Humslor.

- Laissez-la passer, grommela le jeune homme qui préférait épargner sa dignité devant le Concierge et renvoyer lui-même l'importune !

* * *

Même pas dix-sept ans, les cheveux plus rouges que roux, les yeux noirs, la peau rose marquée de taches de rousseur, en t-shirt, courte jupe de cuir, bas et bottes noires, Tansguylle sourit largement.

- Que fichez-vous ici ? jeta d'entrée Aldéran.

- Ma grande sœur est le nez dans son ordinateur à achever de découvrir le Bureau et les faits d'armes passés de votre Unité. Moi, j'ai fini mes devoirs depuis longtemps et je m'ennuyais.

- Et, pourquoi venir tromper cet ennui, chez moi ! ?

- Je vous aime bien, sourit la jeune fille.

- Et vous, Mlle Humslor, vous m'énervez ! D'ailleurs, je dirai dès lundi à votre aînée que le plateau où travaille mon Unité n'est pas une annexe de votre Université et que vous n'avez pas à y venir après vos cours !

Tansguylle afficha alors une moue chagrine.

- Vous me renvoyez chez moi ?

- Et comment ! Nous ne sommes absolument pas proches, je n'ai pas le temps de m'intéresser à vous et de votre côté je pense que vos études passent avant tout ! Bon retour chez vous, Mademoiselle !

Et, en un geste pour lequel il avait une bonne initiatrice, Aldéran lui claqua la porte au nez !

* * *

Il s'adossa ensuite au battant et rit doucement.

- La seule chose de positive est que mon charme opère toujours ! pouffa-t-il, la main sur la bouche au cas où la téméraire jeune séductrice soit l'oreille collée de l'autre côté ! Enfin, je préfèrerais quand même une femme de mon âge plutôt qu'une jeune fille qui n'est majeure que depuis quelques mois ! De toute façon, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'une histoire de ce genre dans ma vie !

Et sa soirée malgré tout égayée par la venue de la jolie petite harceleuse, il retourna sur son divan et s'y rallongea, bras croisés sous la nuque.

**19****.**

La mine renfrognée de Hoby n'avait pu que machinalement s'éclairer quand avec ses deux aînés il avait cheminé dans les allées du Parc d'Attractions des Pyramides !

Des pyramides qui tenaient cependant davantage de silos à grains – en réalité les générateurs d'énergie des manèges - mais cela n'avait guère d'importance pour les enfants et les adultes demeurés enfants dans leur tête !

Mais, tenant inconsciemment à conserver sa dignité, le garçonnet se tenait farouchement quelques pas devant Aldéran et Eryna, choisissant les attractions sur lesquelles il voulait sentir son niveau d'adrénaline exploser !

- Ca va, Ery ? Tu sais, tout va s'arranger entre Hoby et tes frères. Tu n'es pas concernée par sa bougonnerie !

- Il m'évite quand même… car je vous adore, Sky et toi ! Mais, je ne peux pas choisir, je ne veux pas, je l'aime notre cadet !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dès qu'on l'aura rassuré sur sa place, il pourra à nouveau s'épanouir.

Eryna se blottit contre Aldéran qui lui étreignit doucement les épaules.

- Même si Hoby me rejette, je suis le mieux placé pour le comprendre, pour l'aider ! Il le lui faudra bien l'accepter… Car je refuse qu'il passe par où je me suis brûlé les ailes et l'âme… C'est trop dur, inhumain, et il est si jeune !

Ce fut alors au tour de l'adolescente de passer son bras autour de la taille de son aîné, pour le réconforter !

* * *

L'après-midi était bien avancée et le trio n'avait fait une véritable halte que pour se gaver de hamburgers et de frites.

Toujours en avant, Hoby s'était arrêté devant un des nombreux marchands ambulants, présentant des armes jouets qui pourraient être utilisées aux stands de tirs indépendants car certains forains acceptaient que des clients viennent avec leur propre matériel.

Entraînant son aîné vers le marchand de ballons, gamine voire plus jeune encore dès qu'elle pénétrait dans un Parc d'Attractions, Eryna souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Hoby sera un jour meilleur tireur que toi ! Quant à moi, je ne résiste jamais à un ballon rose !

- Lequel ?

Et devant l'ardue question, l'adolescente demeura pensive.

* * *

- Je suis très bon tireur !

- Je n'en doute pas, très jeune homme, sourit le marchand. Alors, laquelle de ces armes t'intéresse ? Et, petite question, un peu accessoire, tu as de quoi payer ?

- Oui, si ce n'est pas trop cher… Mais je n'y arriverai pas, ces répliques sont trop légères !

- Normal, ce sont des jouets, mais il y a des joujoux vraiment très réalistes. Que penses-tu de ce revolver ?

* * *

Même de loin, le déclic alerta Aldéran qui pivota, apercevant Hoby à une dizaine de mètres, Eryna hésitant pour sa part toujours devant ses ballons !

- Hoby, c'est une vraie arme !

- Non, je vous assure, lança le marchand. Je les fabrique moi-même, sauf la dernière livraison car j'ai dû y recourir, ayant été souffrant et sans stock je ne peux subvenir aux besoins de ma famille…

- C'est un véritable revolver ! aboya Aldéran. Hoby, tu reposes ça et tu viens ici !

- Je te hais, Aldie, dès que je m'amuse vraiment, dès que quelque chose me plaît, tu m'enlèves tout ! De la famille, je voudrais qu'une seule personne n'en fasse pas partie : toi !

Hoby avait saisi la présumée réplique d'arme, au poids certain entre ses mains, amusé de tant de réalisme !

- Je crois que je vais faire des ravages, Aldie ! Tu ne seras désormais plus le seul à pouvoir massacrer impunément !

Les prunelles bleu marine du jeune homme fulminèrent.

- Suffit ! siffla-t-il. Tu vas obéir, un point c'est tout ! Prends cette arme par le canon et repose-la !

- Sinon quoi, tu vas me prendre par la peau du cou, ou me tirer dessus ?

- Fini de rire et fais ce que je te dis ! hurla le jeune homme tandis qu'Eryna s'était écartée du marchand de ballons et lui, ne sachant lequel de ses frères lui faisait le plus peur !

Hoby frémit quand Aldéran se dirigea vers lui. Avec finalement un glapissement de terreur, le garçonnet ferma les yeux, anticipant le châtiment qui ne pouvait que lui tomber dessus et tout comme son corps son doigt se raidit de terreur sur la gâchette.

La détonation claqua sèchement.


	16. Chapter 16

**20****.**

Recroquevillé dans le froid, l'humidité, le noir aussi, Hoby se couvrit à nouveau les yeux de ses mains mais cela ne fit que faire revenir ses souvenirs avec plus de force, à nouveau.

_La détonation avait sèchement claqué et __après quelques instants il avait osé entrouvrir les paupières puisque contrairement à ce qu'il redoutait Aldéran n'avait pas déversé sa colère sur lui._

_- Aldie, murmura-t-il à la vue de son aîné au sol, Eryna près de lui, les mains pleines de sang, un attroupement se faisant déjà sur les lieux du drame._

_- Qu'as-tu fait, Hoby… ? souffla la jeune fille._

_Hoby se précipita vers Aldéran, s'agenouillant pour le secouer doucement par l'épaule et se retrouvant à son tour les doigts couverts de sang._

_Et, avec un hurlement, il s'était enfui._

Hoby n'avait aucune idée de la gravité de la blessure qu'il avait involontairement infligée, n'osait envisager le pire, mais il savait en revanche que cet acte ne lui serait jamais pardonné, par personne !

Dans sa cache, le seul endroit où il s'était jamais senti en sécurité durant ses mois d'errance dans les rues de la galactopole, il tâchait de retrouver un peu de lucidité pour savoir quoi faire.

* * *

- Mais, enfin, un petit garçon de pas onze ans ne peut pas disparaître ainsi ! glapit Skyrone.

- Ca arrive malheureusement plusieurs fois par jours, tous les jours, fit sombrement son père.

- Avec tout ce monde au Parc, quelqu'un a bien vu où il s'enfuyait ! insista Skyrone. Ca donnerait au moins un début de piste.

- Tous les Commissariats de Police d'ici sont alertés, la description et la photo de Hoby transmise à tous les agents en patrouille dans les rues, pour commencer, intervint Karémyne. Les gares de trains et de bus sont elles aussi prévenues et l'avis de recherche passe sur les panneaux lumineux. Vu le peu d'argent qu'il avait sur lui, il est peu probable qu'il monte dans un taxi ou soit à l'aéroport… Ce sont les mesures minimales et la moindre info nous est aussitôt rapportée !

Skyrone secoua la tête, dubitatif, Eryna sur ses genoux, serrée contre lui, silencieuse.

- Cela fait déjà plus de trente heures que Hoby a disparu, reprit son aîné. Avec tout ce système, comment se fait-il qu'on ne le retrouve pas ? !

- Le Commissaire qui centralise les nouvelles m'a fait part de nombreux témoignages, intervint Albator, mais vérification opérée, ce n'était pas Hoby…

Il y eut un long moment de silence dans le salon de _La Roseraie_, avant que Skyrone ne le rompe.

- Si seulement on avait une idée d'où chercher, soupira-t-il, je prendrais congé pour fouiller aussi, mais là c'est peine perdue.

- Il ne peut que se cacher, releva sa mère. Bien que ce fut un accident, après tout il n'a jamais manipulé de vraie arme – encore heureux – et même avec un jouet il est incapable d'atteindre une cible à deux mètres de lui, il doit terriblement culpabiliser.

- Karémyne et moi aurions dû également nous rendre compte qu'il était en pleine remise en questions ! jeta Albator. Décidément, je ne saurai jamais m'y prendre avec mes enfants…

- Un taxi vient de franchir les grilles, informa une bonne.

- Qui ?

- Aucune idée, Madame, le code d'entrée a été activé.

Skyrone fronça les sourcils.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je devine !

**21****.**

Et le regard brun du jeune homme s'enflamma quand les portes du salon s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Oh ça va, inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux, je leur ai signé une décharge ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais rester à l'hôpital à me ronger les sangs ? !

- Et toi, pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils voulaient prolonger ton observation ? maugréa Skyrone en forçant Aldéran à s'asseoir dans le premier fauteuil venu, son cadet étant devenu blanc comme un linge.

Aldéran haussa pourtant légèrement les épaules.

- Même pas une fêlure de plus au cigare ! En revanche, ça cogne du tonnerre, admit-il, la main sur la compresse à son front, là où la balle l'avait touché.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir, répéta Skyrone, pas rassuré du tout. Décharge ou pas décharge, ils n'ont pas intérêt à ce que ta commotion s'aggrave !

- Hoby ? préféra interroger Aldéran.

- Toujours introuvable, renseigna son père. Je peux t'assurer que tout le dispositif habituel a été mis en place !

- Il a dû avoir tellement peur…

- Oui, sinon il ne se serait pas sauvé, glissa Karémyne. S'il pouvait savoir que ce n'est pas très grave, il reviendrait certainement de lui-même ! Comment peut-il tenir le coup dans la rue, alors que depuis cette nuit il pleut dru sans discontinuer ? !

- Lorsqu'il crânait, il prétendait vouloir retourner dans la rue, rappela Skyrone. Mais je doute qu'il s'y réhabitue, même fugitivement, après avoir vécu parmi nous ! Je devrais peut-être aller voir aux endroits qu'il fréquentait les semaines avant que nous fassions sa connaissance ?

- Très bonne idée, approuva son cadet. On ne doit pas le laisser traîner dehors, par ce temps !

- Tu restes ici et tu te reposes ! aboya Skyrone. Si tu as des idées de lieux où le chercher, tu n'as qu'à me le dire, j'irai voir ! Papa, tu veilles à ce qu'il ne file pas, il n'est pas en état de conduire, ou de quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs !

- Compte sur moi, je m'en charge, Sky.

Rassuré, au moins sur ce point, le jeune homme monta dans sa voiture et sous la pluie battante se dirigea vers le cœur de la galactopole.

* * *

Après le départ du Dr Lomme, le médecin de famille depuis la naissance de Skyrone, à la retraite mais exerçant encore pour certains de ses amis, déclaré non apte à courir tout partout, Aldéran avait été fermement enjoint à demeurer dans sa chambre !

Le jeune homme avait d'abord obéi, se sentant d'ailleurs incapable d'agir, dans un premier temps et il avait passé l'après-midi à dormir.

En début de soirée, se sentant mieux, il n'avait plus songé qu'à mettre les voiles !

Skyrone avait appelé, l'obscurité interrompant ses recherches et allant passer la nuit à son appartement pour reprendre dès le lendemain.

* * *

« Sky, quand tu as fait ta recommandation à papa, tu as oublié que toi et moi avions repéré bien des façons de nous faufiler tout partout et ce dès que nous avons su marcher ! ».

Le jeune homme grimaça, car sa blessure le brûlait et s'il voulait être honnête, il savait ne pouvoir compter que sur une maigre partie de ses forces.

« Mais, à quoi bon que je te dise où aller fureter, Sky, ce travail de fouille t'est totalement étranger ! Hoby n'a pu aller qu'à un seul endroit, j'espère… Je dois l'y débusquer car des policiers ne pourront que le faire fuir et là, pour le récupérer… ! ».

La seconde porte du dressing donnant sur l'aile en travaux de la villa, Aldéran s'esquiva discrètement !

* * *

- Aldie ! Je… J'avais tellement peur ! avoua Hoby qui claquait des dents.

- Ca va, ne te tracasse plus. Ce n'était qu'un accident ! On rentre à la maison ? suggéra Aldéran en le rejoignant au milieu des caisses, sous la bâche qui n'empêchait nullement la pluie diluvienne de les tremper jusqu'aux os.

- Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ?

Aldéran sourit doucement.

- Bien que tu glapisses le contraire, je n'oublie rien de ce que tu me dis ! Il y a moins de dix jours, tu m'as affirmé avoir préféré les barges des péniches pour dormir plutôt que sous les ponts ! Et, les autres barges étant bien fermées, il ne restait que celle-ci… J'ai vu de la lumière dans la cabine de pilotage, il vaudrait mieux qu'on regagne le quai avant qu'elle ne s'en détache !

- Je ne pensais pas que tu me chercherais…

- Si j'avais su qu'il fallait marcher à quatre pattes sur les planches de bois qui passent au-dessus des travées entre les caisses, je crois que j'aurais renoncé !

- Tu saignes, gémit le garçonnet.

Aldéran effleura la compresse gorgée d'eau et de sang, bien que la pluie glaciale aie rendu sa blessure quasi insensible !

- On y va ! préféra-t-il intimer. Avance devant.

A quatre pattes, Hoby emprunta la première des trois planches de bois qui allaient les amener au bastingage de la barge.

- Fais gaffe, Hoby ! Doucement malgré tout !

- C'était plus facile hier, c'était sec…

Glissant sur le bois mouillé, Hoby piailla en perdant l'équilibre. Aldéran bondit en avant, refermant sa main sur le poignet de son cadet, mais ne pouvant en même temps trouver une autre prise où se retenir, il bascula avec lui dans le vide.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE XVII

**22****.**

Skyrone ne décolérait pas.

- Il était déjà inadmissible qu'on perde Hoby, mais pas Aldéran par-dessus le marché !

- Si j'avais été au courant pour cette porte de fuite dans son dressing, je l'aurais faites condamner, grinça pour sa part son père, sans pour autant y chercher une excuse ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a filé ainsi, et encore moins deviner pour où ! Tu as encore essayé de l'appeler ?

- Son téléphone est hors connexion… Soit il n'y a pas de réseau ce qui serait surprenant, soit l'appareil est endommagé voire détruit et en ce cas on ne peut le localiser !

- Inutile de gamberger en vain, fiston, fit doucement Albator. Le Commissaire qui centralise les doubles recherches désormais va tracer la balise du véhicule de ton frère. On saura au moins où il a été en dernier lieu !

- Si seulement il avait dit ou laissé une note pour indiquer où il allait…

- Aldie était bien trop inquiet pour Hoby, reprit le pirate. Il a, juste, foncé ! J'espère surtout qu'il l'a retrouvé … Je n'ose imaginer ce que Hoby a ressenti quand il a réalisé ce qu'il avait fait. Tirer sur un autre être humain ne se fait pas à la légère, j'en sais quelque chose ! Pauvre gosse… On, enfin surtout vous avez essayé de lui donner tout le meilleur après qu'il aie connu le pire. Ca a dû drôlement le secouer également ! Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il n'aie pas réussi à trouver sa place… Et tous ces événements ensuite, entre la greffe d'Aldéran, son voyage pour venir à ma rescousse, le Labo qui t'accapare autant sur les lieux de ton travail qu'à ton appart… Oui, il a dû se sentir largué, en dépit de toutes vos attentions !

- Je t'assure qu'on a fait de notre mieux, papa ! Tout comme pour Eryna, Aldie et moi nous sommes relayés pour aller les chercher à l'école autant que possible, les amener et les reprendre au Club de Sport ou au Dojo, les héberger et les conduire à leurs cours !

Albator fit légèrement la grimace.

- Tu oublies qu'Ery a connu ce rythme de vie – passant de la Maternelle à l'Ecole au Lycée – depuis toujours, releva-t-il. Pour Hoby, c'était neuf, je le répète.

- Je saisis ce que tu veux me faire comprendre, papa, assura Skyrone en prenant la théière pour remplir les tasses en verre. Je n'ai jamais réalisé…

- L'avantage d'avoir déserté ses responsabilités de père est d'avoir un regard extérieur sur vous tous.

Albator se leva, posa la main sur l'épaule de l'aîné de ses fils.

- Il n'y aura pas de nouvelle avant l'aube, et avec cette pluie je doute qu'il y aie des indices probants… Vas te coucher aussi, toi et moi avons besoin de sommeil. Dès demain, il faudra chercher Aldéran, à moins que ce ne soit lui qui nous contacte !

Skyrone allait sèchement répliquer, mais il s'abstint afin de ne pas ôter ses idées à son père – craignant que le fait qu'il s'illusionne n'indique en réalité que lui-même ne concevait guère d'espoir !

* * *

Karémyne profondément endormie, son mari s'était relevé, quittant la chambre pour se planter devant une porte-fenêtre, observant la pluie intense qui n'avait pas cessé depuis quasiment quarante-huit heures !

« Mes enfants, si vous êtes dehors, j'espère que vous avez pu trouver un abri ! ? Je ne puis en rien vous venir en aide… Vaporiser RadCity, serait facile, mais la disséquer pour vous localiser, impossible ! Désolé, mes petits… Mais, j'ai confiance en toi, Aldie, tu savais ce que tu faisais, en dépit de la faiblesse de ton corps suite à la commotion… Il n'y a que toi qui puisses nous ramener Hoby ! Fais vite, ta mère et ton aîné ne vont pas tarder à péter les plombs ! ».

**23.**

- Colonel Doufert !

- Albator, ravi de vous revoir, en dépit des circonstances, pour changer !

Le pirate eut un petit ricanement.

- Je vous assure que je n'ai assassiné personne, cette fois !

- J'espère, rit Melgon avant de redevenir sérieux. Pourquoi Aldéran est-il venu au Port ?

- Pour une raison que j'ignore, il devait être persuadé d'y retrouver Hoby…

Skyrone claqua des doigts.

- Je me souviens, c'est Hoby qui nous l'a dit. J'aurais dû y penser ! Qui sait, ils sont peut-être tous les deux encore sur la barge d'une des péniches ! ?

- Je vais à la Capitainerie, lança Melgon.

Le sourcil d'Albator se fronça.

- Vous avez le temps, pour Aldie ? s'étonna-t-il. Et, pour son Unité ?

- Tout le Bureau est à l'arrêt, apprit alors le Colonel de l'AZ-37. Ruptures de canalisations d'eau à proximité de notre second sous-sol, sous le parking, les ordinateurs de notre Centrale s'y trouvaient et ils ont grillé ! Il faut déblayer, recevoir le nouveau matériel tout en tentant de récupérer les données – ce qui ne sera pas évident et prendra du temps – et en attendant, sans appui électronique nous ne pouvons rien ! Alors, oui je peux chercher vos fils ! Mais je suis sûr qu'Aldéran aura pu retomber sur ses pieds !

* * *

Thyg Ferlensk tendit une tasse de café à l'aîné de ses passagers clandestins.

- Vous avez essayé de faire un trou dans ma barge !

- En dépit de mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussi… Touché que le sentiment premier aille à votre barge !

- J'ai eu peur, pour vous deux, reprit le capitaine de la péniche _La Charmante_, sérieux. Le petit Hoby et vous avez eu de la chance que je vous trouve peu après la sortie du Port… Mais, entre le faux courant, les autres navires, et mes escales, je ne pouvais faire marche arrière !

- Je comprends. Désolé pour l'envahissement On espérait regagner le quai à temps, mais on a glissé…

- Ces planches ne sont absolument pas faites pour se balader dessus ! se récria le capitaine de _La Charmante_. Si votre petit frère l'a fait régulièrement par le passé, il y a risqué sa vie à chaque fois, ces planches ne sont même pas fixées !

- Je crois qu'il ne recommencera plus.

- Et vous, comment ça va ?

- Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de me lancer dans une autre cabriole en ce moment ! Je voudrais surtout téléphoner, comme vous pouvez le deviner !

- Ma famille et moi vivons ici, nul besoin d'un téléphone. Je n'ai qu'une radio, vous pouvez joindre la Capitainerie du Port de RadCity qui fera suivre.

Thyg observa le jeune homme qui avait ouvert son téléphone et qui à l'aide d'une pince à épiler tentait de replacer les minuscules pièces.

- Je ne crois pas que vous y arriviez…

- Je le crains bien. Où est votre radio ?

* * *

- Albator.

- Sky Skendromme.

- Revenez tous les deux, fit la voix de Melgon dans l'oreillette de leur téléphone. Aldéran a pris contact !

Et faisant demi-tour, les deux véhicules reprirent la direction de la Capitainerie.

- Où peut-on te récupérer, Aldie ?

- La péniche ne peut pas revenir sur RadCity, son prochain arrêt est le village d'Oguil. Qui vient me chercher, je n'ai pas un rond pour prendre un taxi avec Hoby ?

- Hoby va bien ? firent son père et son frère.

- Il a chopé un méga refroidissement, mais il survivra !

- Et toi, tu vas bien ? insistèrent-ils.

- Un peu tendance à voir double, trouble en sus, mais je tiens debout. Pourquoi es-tu là, Melgon ?

Le Colonel du Bureau expliqua rapidement les dégâts de l'inondation.

- Je pense que notre interruption d'activité te laissera le temps de te remettre, et je crois que tes proches s'assureront que tu ne te lances plus dans d'autres entreprises ! Tu n'es plus un simple membre, remplaçable, du Bureau, l'Unité ne peut se passer de toi, aussi je t'enjoints a davantage de prudence désormais !

- Je devais ramener Hoby !

- Je sais, répondit plus doucement encore Melgon. Content que tu aies récupéré le petit !

Melgon quitta alors la salle-radio de la Capitainerie afin de laisser Aldéran discuter avec son père et son aîné qui purent à leur entièrement exprimer leur soulagement.

Mais si les dernières soixante-douze heures avaient dû influer sur les sentiments, ou ressentiments, du garçonnet, les dissensions familiales étaient loin d'être terminées et il faudrait du temps pour que les blessures émotionnelles des uns et des autres se referment.


	18. Chapter 18

**24****.**

- Au moins, sous toutes ces mèches, la cicatrice ne se voit pas. Vivement qu'elle disparaisse !

L'AZ-37 reprenant ses activités, Aldéran s'était levé dès que la radio de son réveil s'était déclenchée.

Il avait juste le temps de finir de s'apprêter, de promener Torko, de se préparer le petit déjeuner et de se brosser les dents avant de quitter son duplex.

Arrivés pour le dernier café, Delly, Eryna et Hoby avaient autant fait fête au molosse que ce dernier les avait léchouillés en les bousculant très doucement.

- Qu'as-tu fait de mon frère ? Si c'est un crime, je veux bien te donner un alibi ! gloussa le jeune homme en embrassant sa belle-sœur.

- Sky sera ravi de l'apprendre. Hum, ce café sent bien bon !

- Et tes filles, que sont-elles devenues ? pouffa encore Aldéran qui avait rempli des tasses de chocolat chaud à ses cadets.

- Chez leurs grands-parents. Sky et moi sommes submergés d'expériences au Labo… Je peux t'assurer que lui et moi en avons un peu assez des journées de près de quinze heures, en équipe, afin que ça tourne à plein régime jour et nuit !

- Des soucis, avec cette masse de travail ?

- Plusieurs entreprises pharmaceutiques nous ont confié de gros dossiers pour sortir de nouveaux produits, en parallèle avec la pure recherche sur diverses maladies toujours incurables. C'est la pression sur Sky, ajouta Delly avec souci. Si on réussi, la réputation du Labo va exploser, dans le cas contraire…

- Le Labo appartient à la _Clinique Sperdon_, pas à Sky !

- Il ne le voit pas ainsi, fit doucement la jeune femme. Ton frère en fait une affaire personnelle – tout comme tu dois songer que tes succès ou fiascos influent sur le Bureau !

- Ce n'est pas faux…

- Sky travaille aussi à un nouveau livre, ce qui fait de très longues journées !

- Un livre ?

- Oui, sur les échanges inter-linoïques des bactéries de snordlines dans un milieu aqueux !

- Passionnant… Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles ! Il y a vraiment matière à pondre un pavé ?

- Plusieurs ! rit enfin Delly. J'aurais quand même préféré que la semaine de vacances au bungalow de la plage ne saute pas…

- Ca va bien, entre vous deux ? insista Aldéran en rangeant le plan de travail de la cuisine, le gros du ménage qui serait fait durant la matinée par la société dont il louait les services.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet ! assura-t-elle. Depuis la naissance de Lyavine, on est plus amoureux que jamais ! Tu n'as pas à redouter qu'il aie été recruté par un Seigneur de la Drogue pour créer une nouvelle drogue !

- Je préfère… Encore du café ?

- Si tu veux bien, mets une autre dose dans la machine, pendant que tu déposes tes cadets à l'école et au lycée, je verrouillerai derrière moi.

- Ca marche ! Eryna, Hoby, habillez-vous, prenez vos cartables.

- Tu ne veux pas les porter ? essaya Eryna.

- Ce sont vos valisettes à roulettes, je n'ai pas à les traîner ! Je ne suis pas comme ces parents, chargés comme des mules, qui suivent leurs gosses qui eux ont les mains libres, et je suis surtout votre frère !

- Un très vilain frère ! confirma Eryna en lui tirant la langue.

- Hoby, on à peu de temps, achève vite d'enfiler ta veste, jeta ensuite Aldéran.

Son regard fuyant obstinément le sien, Hoby obéit, sans un mot, la main sur la poignée de son cartable, il se tint immobile.

- Nounou viendra vous chercher à la sortie des cours. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend pour la reprise de nos interventions aussi je ne peux promettre d'être là à l'heure !

- Je m'occuperai de Hoby, à _La Roseraie _! assura la toute jeune fille.

- On se revoit la semaine prochaine, reprendre nos obligations risque de nous mobiliser bien des heures, tous les jours. Mais, je vous promets que dès la semaine prochaine Sky et moi reprendrons notre alternance.

- Juré ? glissa soudain Hoby.

- Autant que nos boulots respectifs le permettront… Je voudrais te le promettre sur ma vie, Hoby, mais vu que j'ignore déjà de quoi l'heure à venir sera faite… Désolé.

- Je préfère que tu ne me mentes pas, encore une fois, j'ai tant attendu, si souvent… et tu avais ce fichu boulot !

Et, à la fois rassuré et pas trop, par les propos de son cadet, Aldéran referma derrière lui la porte de son appartement.

« Au moins, Hoby, tu ne m'agresses plus de front… ».

* * *

A la sortie du parking souterrain, Aldéran freina, immobilisant un moment son tout-terrain sportif.

- Aldie ? interrogèrent ses deux cadets, sur la banquette arrière, afin de ne pas faire de différence entre eux et le siège passager ne comptant qu'une seule place !

Aldéran serra les dents à se faire mal à la mâchoire, car à quelques pas de lui, il pouvait voir la silhouette diaphane de Skyrone, fantomatique, comme lors de sa désagréable expérience dans le monde de Briok !

« Non, Sky, ne sois pas immatériel… car cela signifie que tu ne seras bientôt plus de ce monde… ».

**25****.**

Sur la piste privée, Albator s'apprêtait à embarquer dans une navette pour rejoindre la Base Militaire TD-167 où Toshiro avait à plaider encore la cause de _Skendromme Industry_ au cours de la fusion avant la finalité de l'opération financière !

- Tu vas arriver à laisser maman, tous ces mois ?

- Non, impossible… Depuis deux ans j'ai dû reconnaître, presque contre ma volonté, que j'aimais ma famille… Je reviendrai, plus souvent, mais l'espace demeure mon plus grand appel ! J'espère que tu le comprends, et me pardonnes… ?

- Certainement ! Il y a tant de dangers, et aussi de fascinations là-haut ! Quand on y a goûté, on ne peu plus s'en passer. Et toi, tu as carrément bu la tasse, encore et encore ! Le pirate redouté de tous, c'est bien toi et même éclipsée, le temps de ta disparition, c'est ta légende qui brille, la seule et l'unique ! Comme si tu pouvais t'empêcher d'aller brandir ton drapeau de pirate pour dissuader tout un chacun de seulement faire non de la tête devant tes exigences !

- Je savais que tu me comprendrais, un jour. Je t'aime, Aldie, à un point… Pourquoi tu sembles préoccupé ? Ta blessure ? Hoby ?

- J'ai physiquement récupéré. Et Hoby et moi en sommes à une stricte neutralité… Ses reproches sont toujours là, vrais, bien qu'il sache que nous sommes tous partis à sa recherche puisqu'il est de la famille ! En même temps, je ne veux pas le brusquer, risquer de le braquer. On parlera, au mieux possible, le moment où on se sentira instinctivement prêts à nous confier.

- Tu me rassures. Mais, tu es toujours soucieux !

- Je me demandais… Quand on quittait la Constellation des Abeilles, tu disais que j'étais en contact avec l'au-delà.

- Tu as vu le souvenir d'un vaisseau, oui, je me rappelle. Pourquoi remettre cela dans la discussion, maintenant ?

- Je n'aime pas ce « don ». J'ai donc bien aperçu ce _Queen Eméraldas_, mais qu'est-ce que le fait de bénéficier de ces visions implique si j'aperçois d'autres choses ?

- Quelles choses ? tiqua son père. Je ne connais rien au domaine surnaturel de la Magicienne ! J'ai juste déduit de ce que tu m'as dit à l'époque, car je ne pouvais douter que tu aies affabulé !

- En ce cas, je me débrouillerai. Ce n'est certainement pas grave ! Bon voyage, papa. Oui, reviens vite, maman se languira rapidement !

- Sacrée charge que Dankest lui a remise. Elle avait toujours su que ça arriverait un jour, mais jusque là, bien que Responsable du Développement, elle s'était toujours éclatée, profitant de tous les avantages de son statut d'héritière surprotégée… Cela va bien changer… Elle va devenir une formidable capitaine d'industrie, j'en suis certain !

Aldéran tressaillit à son tour.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne te ravi pas, totalement ?

- Je suis tombé amoureux d'une jeune fille innocente, ignorante des agressions de la vie, dans son univers rose bonbon mais aussi curieuse de mon monde sombre et torturé ! Là, elle va changer, femme d'affaires, prendre véritablement son envol… Et là où elle va se lancer est tout autant plein de dangers que mon propre voyage… En mon absence, veille sur ta mère, Aldie, car bien que Sky soit l'aîné c'est toi que je considère comme l'homme de la famille, capable de la protéger, arme à la main, et il n'y a que ce langage qui soit compréhensible et que j'apprécie !

- Bien sûr.

Albator serra un long moment l'épaule de son fils avant d'embarquer dans la navette.

Pour sa part, Aldéran soupira.

« Je ne sais donc toujours pas pourquoi j'ai vu le futur fantôme de mon grand frère… ? Je hais ce don que la Magicienne a mis en moi ! ».

* * *

Ayant apporté les viennoiseries du matin puisque c'était son tour pour le « ravitaillement », Aldéran avait pris place à son bureau. Il sourit à Jelka, la coordinatrice de leur Unité.

- Tes « enfants » fonctionnent ? s'enquit-il.

- Tous les ordinateurs ont été connectés entre eux. Un max d'infos, actuelles et des archives, ont été remises en mémoire. Je n'ai pas encore mon matériel au top de ses capacités, et pour cela il y faudra des mois, LC, mais je peux aider l'Unité et vous diriger afin de vous préserver au mieux du danger !

- Merci.

Aldéran sourit aux autres membres de son Unité.

- J'espère que la semaine d'arrêt ne vous a pas rouillés ? gloussa-t-il.

- Nous ne sommes pas de métal ! souligna Darys en présentant les cafés à chacun. L'eau ne nous fait rien !

- Et, moi, je n'en ai vu que dans la grenadine de mes grands-parents, ajouta Soreyn.

- On est en pleine forme, conclut Yélyne. Et toi, ça va ?

- Vous voulez, tous, que je vous botte le cul pour vous le prouver ? Ne me prenez pas au mot, tout ce que j'attends de vous est sur le terrain et ça risque de vite barder après ces jours où nous avons été inopérationnels ! Il faut rappeler aux malfrats et à la pègre que nous sommes en pleine forme !

- A tes ordres, LC, firent Jelka, Darys, Yélyne, Soreyn et Kaéryane.

Ayant retrouvé ses marques, son monde, Aldéran se sentit mieux, faisant fi de sa vie privée et familiale en miettes et, en partie, perdues à jamais !


	19. Chapter 19

**2****6.**

- Mais, comment une vraie arme a-t-elle pu finir sur l'étal d'un marchand de jouet ? !

Lors d'une pause déjeuner, au snack en face du Bureau, Melgon était venu retrouver Aldéran qui s'échinait sur un récalcitrant croque-monsieur !

- Le marchand a été mis hors de cause. C'est effectivement celui qu'il prenait pour son ami qui avait mis ce revolver parmi les jouets, « un joujou criant d'authenticité » avait-il prévenu – et pour cause ! – et qu'un de ses comparses devait récupérer à la foire. Hoby est passé avant…

- Je comprends. Décidément, bien que notre métier semble nous obliger à nous habituer à tout, le danger vient finalement de là où on ne l'attend pas !

- A qui le dis-tu !

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Si les relations n'avaient été aussi tendues entre Hoby et nous, moi principalement, il aurait rapidement reposé cette arme et rien ne serait arrivé ! Je ne me farcirais pas des migraines à répétition et il n'aurait pas eu une des pires peurs de sa vie !

- Et, maintenant, ça va mieux ?

- Il y a bien trop de non-dits, de maladresses que nous avons tous commises. Mais, on s'y est pris à temps, on va pouvoir discuter calmement, autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Oui, on évitera le fossé impossible à combler qui s'était creusé entre mon père et moi ! Hoby va vraiment trouver sa place, profondément au sein de la famille. Et ça commencera avec son nom sur la plaquette à _Skendromme Industry_, demain !

- J'en suis heureux, pour vous tous.

Aldéran repoussa son assiette et finit son verre de bière non alcoolisée.

- Finalement, que le Bureau n'aie pas pu être opérationnel tous ces jours n'a pas donné lieu à une hausse de la criminalité, reprit-il. Heureux !

- Les autres Bureaux ont assuré nos alertes, autant que possible, expliqua Melgon. Ca a permis de donner le change aux malfrats. A présent, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Je crois que je vais enfin pouvoir remplir mes obligations envers le Bureau ! J'ai constaté que les premières interventions de l'Unité Anaconda sur le terrain étaient couronnées de succès. Il semble que la sauce aie bien pris entre le groupe et toi. Le contraire m'aurait d'ailleurs surpris ! Vous connaissez tous votre valeur, les uns les autres et ton avantage est que les autres membres t'avaient déjà vu en action à leur tête. Ils ne pouvaient que te faire confiance et toi tu savais leurs points forts ainsi que leurs faiblesses. Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter, tout roule !

- Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, sourit pour sa part le jeune homme.

* * *

Aldéran jeta un regard circulaire.

- Ils se sont retranchés dans le wagon de queue, murmura-t-il dans le micro de son oreillette. Darys, tu as piégé le plancher ?

- Ils vont te tomber dans les mains comme un fruit mûr, répondit l'artificier de l'Unité, au propre comme au figuré !

- Yélyne, Kaéryane, Soreyn, tenez-vous prêts !

Et progressant toujours à couvert, le jeune homme se rapprocha du wagon où s'étaient retranchés la bande de détrousseurs de convois de marchandises.

Sur son scan au poignet, il constata que les membres de son Unité étaient en position. Il sourit, serein alors que l'assaut était imminent, certain de l'issue.

* * *

Le duplex était terriblement calme et même les aboiements joyeux de Torko ne l'égayèrent pas quand Aldéran revint alors que la soirée était déjà bien avancée.

- Et dire que je croyais que les rapports d'avant étaient déjà bouffants, rien à voir avec ceux de quand on est à la tête de l'Unité… Non, Mel, je ne te remercie pas pour le cadeau !

Dans la cuisine, ayant sorti du frigo de quoi préparer son repas du soir, Aldéran demeura les paumes posées sur le métal froid de la table.

- Ayvi aurait dû être là, on l'aurait fait à deux… Il devrait y avoir les cris ou pleurs de notre bébé… Et là, rien du tout, et je redoute à présent de perdre mon grand frère !

Glissant à genoux sur le sol, il laissa les larmes inonder ses joues, évacuant la trop intense souffrance en lui.

**27****.**

Aldéran sourit à la vue du nom de Hoby Skendromme gravé dans la paquette d'or du hall d'entrée du dernier étage de l'immeuble abritant le siège de _Skendromme Industry_.

Un Dankest au visage bien reposé qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis que le jeune homme le connaissait, et sa mère vinrent à sa rencontre.

- Qu'a dit le petit ?

- Rien. Mais son regard suffisait ! Il m'a serré la main à me faire mal… Il a cependant dû regretter que tu ne sois pas à ces cérémonie et fête impromptues !

- Je lui avais dit que cela m'était impossible, le boulot…

- Il l'a compris, assura son grand-père. Toi, tu as plutôt l'air épanoui ! Je jouerai facilement le devin : le travail sous sa nouvelle forme te plaît, infiniment, tu peux enfin donner la pleine mesure de tes talents en dirigeant l'Unité !

- Bien vu. Et je crois pouvoir en dire autant pour maman, fit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Alors, maman, tu as toi aussi imposé ta loi et ta poigne sur le monde des affaires ?

Dans le salon de la dirigeante de _Skendromme Industry_, le thé et des petits gâteaux avaient été servis. Et, profitant du break bienvenu, Karémyne se détendit entre deux dossiers à l'étude.

- Oui, papa a raison : je suis heureuse à la tête de l'entreprise et même si ça me fait des journées de quinze heures, au minimum, tout est intéressant, exaltant même, tout est un défi et je peux enfin utiliser toute la formation que papa m'a fait suivre, depuis mon adolescence !

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Te voilà un point commun avec ton fils aîné, pour ce qui est des horaires de travail ! Finie l'héritière frivole, grande voyageuse galactique, ne pensant qu'à ses amies et à vos distractions ? Tout cela ne va pas te manquer ?

- Je le craignais, mais il n'en est rien ! Si, un peu, bien sûr. J'aime ce que je fais et ce n'est qu'en lisant leurs messages, recevant leurs appels ou leurs invitations que je réalise que je ne peux plus être partante ! Je vais m'organiser, car je ne peux pas non plus me passer de mes amies ! Excuse-moi, papa, mais je ne sacrifierai, pas au point comme toi, ma vie familiale pour le travail – tu as mis assez d'équipes d'assistance autour de moi pour cela – et je ne perdrai non plus aucun moment avec mes enfants, petits-enfants ou encore mon époux !

- Tu as bien raison, ma belle, assura Dankest en lui serrant fortement la main. Ne commet pas mon erreur. Je n'ai pas réellement vu grandir tes enfants. Je n'ai pu avoir des échanges que lorsqu'ils ont atteint l'âge adulte – pour Sky et Aldie – et je vais pouvoir vraiment à présent découvrir Eryna et Hoby !

- Prends grand soin de Hoby, glissa Aldéran. Il est fragile et il a grand besoin que tu lui accorde du temps !

- Tu l'as ramené vers nous, ce fut le plus gros et le plus dur, remarqua Dankest. On va s'occuper de lui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Dankest se retira, prétextant un appel urgent à passer, laissant la mère et le fils ensemble.

* * *

Karémyne avait alors quitté son fauteuil pour venir s'asseoir près de lui dans le divan, un bras autour de ses épaules et ses doigts sur sa main.

- Toi, quoi qu'en dise ton grand père, tu n'es pas bien du tout ! Je ne doute pas que le travail te comble, mais pour le reste… Mon pauvre grand chéri !

Elle se serra davantage contre lui, du côté de son profil intact et appréciant la pure beauté du jeune homme, sa grâce et sa classe indéniables, donnant une idée de ce que son père aurait pu être à son âge si son visage n'avait porté les marques des épreuves !

- Ayvanère ? Elle t'a encore fait du mal ? murmura-t-elle tendrement.

- Non… Et puis, j'ai tout mérité…

Il se racla la gorge.

- J'ai encore été à son appart, reprit-il. J'ai bien dû croire son père – mais je doute qu'il mente – elle a quitté RadCity pour le lieu de sa prochaine affectation, y finissant sa convalescence, sa mère auprès d'elle. En dépit de mon dernier espoir, il n'y aura pas de nouvelle entrevue, pas d'espoir d'un brin de réconciliation… J'aurais tant voulu qu'on en parle encore une fois… Si elle avait seulement idée du point auquel mon cœur s'est déchiré quand je l'ai choisie, elle, et non le bébé… Maman, on le voulait tant cet enfant !

- Je m'en doute, Aldie… Je ne sais quoi dire, comment t'apaiser… Je devine que tu avais mis tous tes espoirs en ton couple !

- A un point inimaginable ! gémit le jeune homme qui serrait la mâchoire à se faire mal pour ne pas céder devant ses sentiments qui remontaient brutalement, le ravageant ! Mais, c'est fini, voilà tout… Je dois l'accepter, mais je n'y arrive pas encore.

Les doigts de Karémyne se resserrèrent davantage, ses ongles s'enfonçant un peu dans le dos de la main de son fils.

- Bien que cela ne me regarde pas, Aldie… As-tu une autre amie, que ce ne soit qu'une passade, ou non ?

- Quelle importance ! ? siffla soudain Aldéran, sur la défensive et à la fois agressif !

- Aldie ?

- Je n'ai eu aucune relation, sincère, depuis Ayvi, fit enfin Aldéran. J'ai juste eu des besoins à satisfaire, avec des filles de passage, croisées lors de virées en boîtes de nuit… Je ne voulais que cela : du physique…

- Il te faudra pourtant laisser un jour tes sentiments, ton cœur, l'emporter à nouveau ! Tu es si jeune encore… Bien que tu aies récupéré Hoby, à temps, à tous points de vue, ne commets pas les erreurs de ton père et suis ton cœur pour fonder ta famille !

Aldéran eut presqu'un sanglot.

- Une famille, avec qui ? Avec Torko ? La seule femme avec laquelle j'ai eu envie de…

- Au moins, elle est vivante, souligna Karémyne en embrassant la joue intacte de son fils. Ton père n'a pas eu cette chance…

Aldéran se dégagea de l'étreinte maternelle, bondissant sur ses pieds.

- J'aurais préféré… Pour lui, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir à concevoir… Mais, Ayvanère est vivante, elle me rejette, me hait, c'est bien pire ! Je ne pourrai jamais la reconquérir, même si j'allais à sa nouvelle affectation, si je la connaissais d'ailleurs, et je ne veux pas d'une autre relation un peu sérieuse !

- La cadette d'Humslor ?

- Absolument pas refroidie, elle me court toujours après, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, elle s'est incrustée au snack lors de la pause déjeuner… Acharnée, mais ce n'est qu'une enfant !

- Elle te plaît ?

- Oui, car elle a du caractère, du sang, mais là aussi il n'y a rien de possible entre nous !

- Vraiment ?

- Je tiens à m'en convaincre…


	20. Chapter 20

**2****8.**

Entre autres habitudes, en prenant la tête de l'Unité Anaconda, Aldéran avait conservé celle du dîner mensuel et il n'était d'ailleurs pas fâché d'avoir du monde chez lui !

Yélyne et Soreyn étaient arrivés les premiers, Jelka et Darys, ensuite Kaéryane la dernière.

Heureux de se retrouver, hors du boulot, simplement entre amis, ils s'étaient installés dans le salon, Kaéryane plus silencieuse que jamais car la taille et la splendeur de l'endroit l'impressionnaient.

- Inutile d'essayer de nous bluffer, Aldéran. Tu n'as certainement pas eu le temps de tout préparer depuis ton retour ! gloussa Soreyn.

- Oui, j'espère que tu as bien planqué les boîtes et emballages du traiteur ! ajouta Jelka.

- J'ai un vide-ordures très efficace, rit de fait Aldéran. Je suis un garçon plein de talents, mais celui de faire surgir un menu pour sept personnes en deux heures ne m'a pas été donné par ma marraine-fée !

Les membres de l'Unité s'étaient regardés, se comptant mutuellement.

- Sept ? insista Darys. Tu veux dire que… ? !

- Bien sûr ! sourit Aldéran alors que la sonnerie de l'interphone retentissait.

* * *

- Bien sûr ! lança Melgon. Après tout, après être votre Colonel, je suis policier et je fais partie de ce groupe, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de ces dîner réguliers !

Ravis de revoir leur ami, tous lui avaient fait une place après qu'Aldéran lui eut souhaité la bienvenue.

Kaéryane leva comiquement le doigt.

- Je devrai vraiment vous inviter, tous, le mois prochain ?

- C'est la tradition, approuva Yélyne. Mais, pour ta première fois, on te donnera un coup de main !

- Ce ne sera pas de refus… Car Tansguylle a plus de don pour ficher le boxon que pour être d'une aide véritable !

- Heu, la famille n'est pas prévue, glissa Aldéran qui finissait de disposer les assiettes de l'entrée.

- Et je fais quoi de ma petite sœur : je la flanque dehors ? grinça Kaéryane.

- Je suis sûr que vous trouverez une solution. Finissez vos verres, tous à table !

* * *

Après avoir servi les liqueurs digestives, Aldéran s'était rassis dans le salon.

Pour l'ambiance de cette soirée d'avant week-end, il avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée devant laquelle Torko était aussitôt venu s'allonger !

- On ne pourrait pas faire nos réunions systématiquement chez toi ? proposa Yélyne. Je me plais ici !

- Tu m'étonnes, pouffa le jeune homme. Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir ici, avoua-t-il. Oui, je veux bien vous accueillir tous les mois, mais ce ne serait pas aussi drôle ! Hâte que l'on soit chez vous, Kaéryane !

- Moi aussi, assura-t-elle, lugubre !

Et tous éclatèrent de rire.

**29****.**

Aldéran esquissa un sourire.

- Je te tiens…

Durant les dernières semaines, il avait un peu perdu l'habitude mais il avait vite retrouvé ses réflexes et les sensations qui allaient de paire.

- A vous d'y aller, siffla-t-il. Yélyne, tu mènes l'assaut !

- Et, pour le…

- Je vous dégage la voie, sourit le jeune homme en pressant la détente.

Et dans son viseur il vit sa cible s'effondrer.

- Je n'avais pas pratiqué depuis un bon moment, mais il semble que je n'aie rien perdu de ma mortelle efficacité au tir de haute précision !

Mais, cessant de se réjouir, il attendit que son Unité le contacte pour faire le point une fois investie la planque du kidnappeur, l'Unité Mammouth devant elle récupérer la victime et la mettre en sécurité.

* * *

- Et voici pour vous deux, fit le patron du snack en déposant les petits plateaux devant Aldéran et Daleyna debouts près d'une haute table ronde.

Tous les deux firent d'abord un sort au hamburger avant de s'attaquer au ravier de frites.

Ils se sourirent.

- On dirait que même sans toi, l'Unité s'en sort, remarqua enfin la Capitaine de l'Unité Mammouth.

- De là, tu vas franchir le pas en disant qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi ? !

- Non, je n'irais pas jusque là, assura-t-elle. Tu le sais très bien ! Un tir à près de trois cent mètres, entre les blocs d'immeubles, avec tous les obstacles naturels sans compter le vitrage mosaïque de la pièce où se trouvait le kidnappeur, remarquable, ajouta-t-elle, franchement admirative ! Félicitations. Ce type était certain que personne ne pouvait l'atteindre et, vu la configuration des lieux, il fallait que tu le fasses tomber pour qu'on puisse se rendre maîtres des lieux sans pertes dans nos rangs !

Aldéran plongea la poignée de frites dans la sauce épicée avant de l'avaler.

- Abattre les gens est la seule chose que je sache faire. Je le fais très bien ! Il faudra qu'après avoir passé son Badge de fin de stage, Soreyn s'entraîne un max car je ne peux pas être séparé de l'Unité parce que j'en suis le seul sniper, ça en fragilise les membres !

Daleyna allait exprimer quelques mots de réconfort pour le jeune homme quand il rit franchement !

- Mais, si j'arrive à maîtriser cette fichue guitare électrique que Dankest m'a offerte, j'aurai une corde de plus à mon arc !

- Tu te crois drôle ? gloussa Daleyna en essuyant ses doigts et sa bouche alors qu'il finissait son milk-shake géant.

- J'ai un déplorable sens de l'humour, mais je l'assume ! Merci pour le déjeuner !

* * *

- La prochaine fois, c'est à ton tour de payer, rappela Daleyna alors qu'ils traversaient l'avenue pour rejoindre l'AZ-37 en face du snack.

- Je sais. Encore une Intervention qui se termine bien… La roue va forcément tourner !

- Je constate que tu es d'un optimisme débordant, toi ! Tu ne m'avais pas habitué à cela… Ca ne doit pas aller bien fort pour toi.

- Je me débrouille… Et il faut surtout que je rattrape ma bévue de l'autre soir…

- Laquelle ? Non, tu n'as pas fait ça ? ! Il est vrai que ça a bien fait papoter et rire sur le plateau, mais on ne pensait pas, vraiment, que tu… Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Pour la soirée chez elle, Karéryane avait dû écarter sa jeune sœur. J'avais donc proposé qu'elle vienne à mon appart et que je la renverrais en taxi, après… Sauf qu'avant que je puisse arriver à la ficher dehors, on a eu un échange très intime sur le canapé… Inutile de hurler que c'était une erreur, je l'avais parfaitement compris une fois la gueule de bois passée !

- Une erreur, possible… ou pas, se contenta de commenter Daleyna.


	21. Chapter 21

**30****.**

Skyrone soupira.

- Comme si je n'avais pas assez de boulot ainsi ! Aldie, il y a d'autres labos dans cette galactopole, à commencer par ceux de ton Bureau !

- J'ai besoin d'une référence neutre et réputée !

- Je suis ton frère, pour ce qui est de la neutralité, je doute que…

- Je ne me réfère qu'au Pr Skendromme, pas à mon aîné ! S'il te plaît, Sky, tu peux faire ces analyses, au plus vite ?

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois trouver ? questionna Skyrone en ouvrant le caisson apporté par son cadet, en sortant les échantillons et les puces mémoires pour en télécharger les fichiers sur son ordinateur.

Aldéran avait rempli deux mugs de café fort, avait rajouté du lait pour son frère et du sucre pour lui.

- Tu peux me dire de quoi il s'agit, Aldie ? Ca m'aiderait à cerner le cercle de mes recherches.

- J'ai besoin que tu trouves la preuve que les échantillons de la puce mémoire 1 ont un lien avec ceux de la puce mémoire 2 !

Skyrone fronça les sourcils tout en ayant déjà programmé plusieurs de ses instruments.

- Aldéran, ce genre d'enquête, criminelle, d'expertise, ne relève pas de ta charge de l'Unité ! Je ne mets pas en doute que ça puisse arriver que vous ayiez à fouiner, mais là c'est très pointu comme sujet ! Pourquoi toi ?

- Si j'ai la preuve que celui ou celle était bien sur les lieux, je peux envoyer l'Unité à l'astroport pour l'empêcher de quitter la planète. Car, si ça y arrive, ce seront de longues formalités pour obtenir son extraplanétation ! Deux autres labos ont reçu le même caisson, car il s'agit d'une pure course de vitesse ! Désolé de t'infliger ce travail supplémentaire, Sky…

- Pour une fois que je peux t'aider ! sourit enfin Skyrone. Partager ton quotidien, ce que tu affrontes chaque jour, ce n'est pas une occasion qui se présente souvent ! Ca va prendre du temps, 'tit frère, tu devrais aller dans le salon attenant à mon bureau et t'allonger sur le canapé.

- Je préfère rester avec toi. Tu dois un peu te sentir seul ici ! Et puis, quand tu passeras aux analyses des fibres, je peux t'aider avec les tests de cuphronase. Je ne suis pas laborantin, mais j'étais encore bon à mes travaux pratiques aux cours de chimie !

- Soit, j'ai souvent paraphé ton carnet de notes ! Mais, comment peux-tu croire être assez calé avec les tests de cuphronase… ?

Aldéran soupira, un peu abattu, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec son enquête, la fatigue.

- Tu me l'as rappelé, il y a quelques semaines : je t'arrachais à tes études pour venir me récupérer au poste de police… Mais, je me souviens que certains week-end, tu révisais tout en étant chargé de me surveiller, avant que je n'arrive à filer en douce ! Tu avais l'habitude d'étudier à voix haute, devant ton tableau transparent… Je ne dormais pas toujours ! A ce moment, ça ne m'évoquait rien, mais j'ai compris lors desdits travaux pratiques !

- Si tu as saisi les complexités des tests de cuphronase, c'est que tu es plus intelligent que je ne pouvais le penser…

- Merci !

- C'est un réel compliment, assura alors Skyrone. Prends la table 3, tu vas pouvoir jouer au petit chimiste en vrai !

* * *

Soreyn saisit le téléphone à son côté.

- Oui, LC ?… Tu l'as ?… D'accord, on y va, mais il faut que tu nous rejoignes à temps pour présenter ta preuve aux policiers de l'astroport sinon ils ne nous laisseront pas quitter leur périmètre neutre avec notre prisonnier !

Le jeune homme raccrocha.

- Aldéran fera la jonction à l'astroport. On y va !

Et tous ceux de l'Unité se précipitèrent dans le Van d'Intervention.

- Vous ne…

- Inutile de bluffer, gronda Aldéran en présentant une copie des résultats d'analyse sous le nez de celui que Yélyne et Soreyn venaient de coller au sol, menottes aux poings. Tu étais bien sur les lieux du crime. Ca va donner un début de piste, vraiment sérieuse, à ceux de la Criminelle ! Tu es cuit !

Et le jeune homme exulta de toute la blancheur de ses dents.

**30****.**

S'étant retiré de la partie de foot, Hoby s'était sagement assis sur le banc patientant, le regard fixé sur le carrefour le plus proche.

Et quand le tout-terrain sportif de son aîné apparut, il bondit sur ses pieds, saisissant son sac de sport.

- Aldie !

- Monte vite, Hoby, on va au Manoir !

Depuis l'intérieur, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et prenant appui sur le marchepied, le petit garçon monta sur le siège passager, attacha sa ceinture et après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien fixé, Aldéran enfonça la pédale de l'accélérateur.

- On va passer le week-end chez grand-mère et Dankest ?

- Oui. Maman prend sa première semaine de vacances depuis trois mois. Et, papa sera là !

- Chouette ! Sky ?

- Aussi, avec sa petite famille. Alors, ton après-midi au Club de Sport ?

- J'ai enfin progressé sur le mur d'escalade, de deux prises !

- Félicitations.

* * *

Aldéran se glissa dans la circulation, klaxonnant un peu plus souvent qu'à son tour et jouant de la masse de son véhicule pour forcer le passage quand on lui refusait la priorité !

Et, dès qu'il prit l'embranchement Ouest, il se retrouva sur une voie semi-rapide pour rejoindre l'Anneau de Contournement.

- Dis, Aldie, tu ne viendrais pas, un après-midi, nous montrer comment tu grimpes ? Dans mon groupe, on n'est pas très doués, et les autres se fichent de nous…

- Toi et tes amis êtes jeunes. Vous serez bientôt aussi bons que les grands !

- Mais, ça leur clouerait vraiment le bec si tu montrais que je serai un jour capable de finir ce mur, comme toi !

- J'y penserai. Dès que j'aurai une place dans mon agenda, je passerai.

- Merci, Aldéran ! Tu vas tous les mettre sur le c…

- Pas de gros mots, Hoby ! J'aime ton image, et je sais que tu peux l'utiliser entre nous, que tu ne le dis jamais ailleurs, mais je me dois de te rappeler à l'ordre, j'espère que tu me comprends ?

- Je ne saisis pas toute ta phrase, mais je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire… Mais, je le pensais, tu es bien meilleur qu'eux tous !

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Normal, je suis un adulte, comment pourraient-ils rivaliser ? Ils sont sportifs et musclés pour leur âge, mais il est faux de les comparer à moi. En revanche, si ça peut t'apaiser et doper les amis de ton groupe, je viendrai avec mon harnais d'entraînement. Alors, tu as eu tous nos messages ?

- Oui… Dankest a mis mon nom dans cette plaquette, la signification m'échappe, mais je sais juste que ça signifie que je suis de la famille ! Lui, grand-mère, nos parents, Sky et toi, Eryna tous les jours, vous me chouchoutez… C'est étrange, toutes ces attentions, j'en suis submergé et je ne suis pas surpris… Je savais que vous m'aimiez, mais je ne pouvais vraiment y croire, je ne savais pas, avant… Je n'avais pas connu cela, jamais, ça m'a fait aussi tellement mal… J'ai tant pleuré, Aldie, je ne comprenais pas…

Le jeune homme caressa doucement la joue du garçonnet.

- A nous aussi, cela nous avait échappé que tu n'avais pas connu tout cela, avant. Je t'aime, Hoby, tout simplement, mais moi non plus je n'ai pas eu l'habitude d'exprimer un sentiment que je n'ai que trop peu ressenti quand j'avais ton âge… A travers toi, Hoby, je rattrape ces années de quiproquos, de conflits. Des années perdues et à jamais irrécupérables… Et je sais également que ce temps écoulé est une petite mort, un beau gâchis… Enfin, c'est comme cela. Ca a été ainsi avec mon père et aussi avec mon rêve d'une famille. C'est juste, comme ça.

* * *

Torko ayant été se faire câliner par Mylavie et Dankest, ils accueillirent ensuite leurs petits-enfants qui avaient moins rapides que le molosse.

- Je crois que nous sommes tous au complet !

- Non, grand-mère, j'ai invité quelqu'un, glissa Aldéran. Elle arrivera dans la soirée, après son dernier cours à l'Université…

- Tu parles, sérieusement, de cette gamine… Humslor ?

- De toute façon, je n'avais personne d'autre… Elle est folle, mais sympa ! C'est loin d'être la greluche que l'on pourrait croire, vu son jeune âge, une vraie peste même… C'est juste physique et ça nous plaît car on est tous les deux partis sur le même trip, sans engagement !

- Elle est bien mûre… Beaucoup pour cette jeune fille, remarqua Dankest. C'est elle qui dirige, Aldéran… Fais attention, elle est retorse !

- Bien plus que ce que sa sœur ne peut le deviner, presque nymphomane… Je maîtrise !

Mylavie et Dankest préférèrent embrasser leur petit-fils, cessant d'ajouter des piques à sa vie privée qui se résumait au mot « néant ».

* * *

Le dos contre le manteau de pierres de la cheminée, Aldéran savourait un vieux cru, très fort en bouche, plus qu'entêtant, de couleur presque rousse si on faisait tourner le grand verre sous l'aveuglante lueur du lustre en cristal.

- La gamine est allée se coucher ?

- Mon appart impressionnait déjà sa grande sœur, alors je ne parle pas du Manoir !

- Où crois-tu que cette insensée histoire va te mener, Aldie ? interrogea Albator en s'asseyant sur un pouf, près de son fils.

- Nulle part… Je n'en attends rien ! siffla le jeune homme. Après tout, qui se refuserait à une gamine tarée qui ne pense qu'à vous sauter dessus ! ?

- Et, si pour elle, c'était sérieux ?

- Non, juste une passade, également, d'où le fait que ça nous aille à chacun ! Désolé, papa, mais chaque histoire n'est pas faite pour durer, toi et moi en savons désormais quelque chose ! Tansguylle a d'ailleurs été claire : elle veut juste se faire plaisir, et comme ça m'allait… Pourquoi cet air désolé ? Bien que je pensais plutôt que tu allais me mettre la tête au carré… Ne me dis pas que tu es surpris, choqué ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, ni pour la tête au carré – je n'ai pas à juger de tes relations ! – disons que j'avais espéré que tu aurais plus de chance que moi, la chance de ton aîné, que tu rencontrerais la femme de ta vie et que tu serais heureux, comme cela aurait dû être… Ne désespère pas, Aldéran, tu es encore si jeune, tu as toute la vie devant toi et tout est encore possible, à fond !

Et, venu s'agenouiller près de son fils, Albator serra longuement le jeune homme qui n'avait ni larme ni sanglot, juste résigné.


	22. Chapter 22

**32****.**

- Quoi, tu es juste revenu pour deux jours… ? !

- Crois-moi, mon grand, deux jours peuvent être une éternité dans une vie ! Pour moi, cela a duré longtemps, tout un rêve ! Ta mère est merveilleuse !

- Oui, je suis au courant, gloussa Aldéran.

- C'est notre maman, insista Skyrone, elle ne peut qu'être géniale. Tu pourrais rester encore un peu !

- Désolé, les grands, mais votre papa et moi partons pour finaliser la fusion de _Skendromme Industry_ avec les chantiers navals Gorend, lui et Toshiro en coulisses ! Nous en avons pour cinq semaines, minimum, voyage compris. Aussi, ne vous entretuez pas car il nous serait impossible, avec la meilleure volonté du monde, de venir à vos funérailles. Soyez sages !

- Toujours !

- Bien sûr !

- Comme si on allait vous croire, ironisa Albator. Surtout depuis que tu as impliqué Sky dans tes enquêtes… Ne récidive pas, s'il te plaît. Skyrone n'est pas armé pour ton monde !

- Je ne l'ai fait que parce que je n'avais pas le choix…

- J'ai eu plaisir à aider Aldie !

- N'y prends pas goût, glissa alors Aldéran. Et je ne veux pas être responsable de tes heures supplémentaires ! Je ne te débaucherai plus. Partez tranquilles tous les deux !

- Non, jamais… On s'inquiétera toujours, pour vous tous, pour toi Aldéran.

- Mais, je…

Karémyne le serra contre elle.

* * *

Skyrone gonflait les matelas de piscine d'Eryna et Hoby quand Tansguylle traversa le kiosque pour prendre un coussin supplémentaire.

- Reluques tant que tu veux, gloussa Delly à l'oreille de son mari, mais évite de le faire quand je suis juste à côté !

- Heu, je ne suis qu'un homme, se défendit-il vaillamment ! Hormis ce string et ces mules transparentes, elle ne porte rien !

- Tu as remarqué ? ! pouffa encore Delly en lui pinçant les côtes.

- Difficile de ne pas le noter… Aldie sait au moins choisir le physique de ses copines, à défaut de leur personnalité.

- Tu t'inquiètes ? questionna son épouse, sérieuse à présent. Aldéran n'est plus un enfant, il a presque vingt-sept ans !

- Il avait changé, il allait mieux, quand il était avec Ayvanère. Et là, je le vois replonger dans ses travers, cette spirale autodestructrice dont il s'était sorti avec tant de peines. Ca me fait tellement mal de le voir ainsi. Et cette Tansguylle ne lui fait aucun bien. Elle est plutôt là comme bouche-trou…

- Je constate que ta galanterie vaut bien celle de ton frère !

Et il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

En quelques bonds puissants, Torko fut sur sa corde qu'il saisit pour la rapporter à son maître. Il s'assit devant lui, queue frétillante et la déposa entre ses mains. Aldéran flatta la tête carrée et relança ensuite le jouet.

Aldéran achevait une promenade de plus de trois heures dans le parc de Skendromme Manor, appréciant la fraîcheur du printemps. Ravi de la longueur de la balade, dans la galactopole la muselière étant d'ailleurs de rigueur, Torko s'agitait comme un chiot !

Le jeune homme prit son téléphone qui faisait entendre sa mélodie.

- Oui, Hoby ?

- Tu n'as pas oublié mon cours d'équitation ?

- Evidemment pas. Je serai de retour dans une demi-heure. Apprête-toi et rejoints-moi à la piste 3.

Hoby posa son tibia sur les mains jointes de son aîné qui le propulsa en selle. Le garçonnet régla ses étriers, resserra la sangle de la selle tandis qu'Aldéran fixait la longe à l'anneau d'attache du licol du poney gris.

- Tu vas t'échauffer autant que Dipy, ensuite Skyrone t'accompagnera en promenade.

Et de longues minutes durant, Dipy le poney trottina en rond sur le sable de la piste chauffée du hangar, Aldéran lui donnant son rythme de souples mouvements du poignet.

Hoby souriait largement et le jeune homme avait lui aussi un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Eryna et Hoby repartant pour _La Roseraie_ dans le break familial de Skyrone, Aldéran avait d'abord déposé Tansguylle chez sa sœur aînée avant de revenir enfin chez lui.

- Ca fait plaisir d'être dans ses murs ! s'écria-t-il, infiniment soulagé.

Il fit cependant ensuite la grimace, sa voix ayant raisonné dans l'espace vide et il saisit la télécommande de sa chaîne hi-fi pour déclencher le lecteur de minidisque et la musique rompit le pesant silence.

Il posa sa valise à roulettes sur une plaque dont le système hydraulique se déclencha pour l'amener à hauteur de la mezzanine de l'étage. Le jeune homme monta rapidement les marches à la moquette bleu roi et après avoir fait glisser un pan de la balustrade de métal doré, il récupéra son bagage pour le traîner jusqu'à sa chambre afin de la déballer, triant le linge, une partie finissant dans le panier – le blanchisseur passant s'en occuper dès le lendemain - l'autre retournant dans son immense dressing.

La soirée du dimanche s'annonçait tranquille et il avait l'intention de bien en profiter avant une nouvelle semaine de boulot.

La musique emplissant le séjour, tasse de thé fumante à portée de main, Aldéran se détendit, Torko à ses pieds, grognant et s'agitant dans son sommeil.

* * *

Observer l'activité nocturne du quartier était certainement le moment préféré du jeune homme, quand sur la terrasse au dôme de verre, il dominait les environs.

Avec un petit soupir satisfait, il glissa les mains dans les poches de sa robe de chambre et laissant Torko dans le séjour, comme à l'habitude, il remonta l'escalier pour aller se coucher.


	23. Chapter 23

**33****.**

Tout en slalomant entre les voitures sur le parking de la grande surface, le dernier braqueur mitraillait derrière lui, tentant d'empêcher ceux de l'Unité Anaconda de se rapprocher.

Se protégeant des tirs derrière des véhicules aux vitres explosées, Soreyn, Yélyne et Kaéryane ne pouvaient effectivement gagner du terrain !

- Jamais, jamais vous ne me mettrez la main dessus, siffla le dernier membre de la bande qui avait vidé les caisses !

- A ta place, je n'en serai pas si sûr, ironisa une voix jeune, derrière lui.

Le braqueur se retourna et avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre mouvement agressif, il se prit le canon d'une arme en pleine joue.

Un genou dans le dos de son prisonnier, Aldéran lui passa les menottes tout en lui énonçant ses droits.

- Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Lors de votre procès, vous aurez le droit à la présence d'un avocat, et si vous n'avez pas les moyens de vous en payer un, il vous en sera commis un d'office… Ca va, vous ?

- Nous n'avons rien. Par contre, ce sera un sacré casse-tête pour les assurances des véhicules et notre section juridique !

- Je n'en ai cure, lança le jeune homme en relevant son captif. Soreyn, tu attends le fourgon judiciaire pour le remettre aux agents, ensuite tu nous rejoints au Bureau pour le débriefing.

- A tes ordres.

Et tandis que Soreyn demeurait sur place, l'Unité retourna au Van d'Intervention pour se replier.

* * *

Le Colonel du Bureau AZ-37 avait fait venir Aldéran dans son salon.

- Je suppose que tu veux que l'on fasse le point, Melgon – je veux dire : Colonel ?

- Entre ces quatre murs, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de quelque chose de vraiment sérieux, tu peux continuer le tutoiement et m'appeler par mon prénom. Je sais qu'en-dehors, tu te référeras à nos relations hiérarchiques. Et, oui, après quatre mois, je dois rendre un rapport sur ta façon de diriger l'Unité. Tu es à 94´de réussite, c'est plus qu'un bon pourcentage !

- J'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Toi et moi savons combien c'est important, dans notre travail !

- Mais, j'ai aussi parcouru très attentivement chacun de tes rapports, insista Melgon alors que le jeune homme buvait une gorgée de café. Les bonnes décisions, quand il le fallait, avec une préparation précise autant que possible en fonction des impondérables sur le terrain. Je ne peux que te féliciter, Aldéran ! Et, j'avais raison !

- Ah, sur quel point ?

Melgon eut un petit sourire.

- Tu étais déjà bon sous mes ordres, mais tu es fait pour être un meneur ! Normal, si on voit tes père et grand-père ! Je suis très heureux d'être à ma place pour le constater.

- Merci, fit le jeune homme qui avait rougi comme une écrevisse ! Je fais, juste, au mieux…

- Et c'est là bel et bien la preuve que ce commandement est en toi !

- Merci, murmura encore Aldéran, les joues toujours cramoisies. J'espère que la phase de chance se poursuivra… Entre Soreyn qui n'a pas fini son intégration et Kaéryane qui l'entame à peine, l'Unité est loin de disposer de membres véritablement opérationnels en dépit de leurs talents respectifs !

- Je comprends, je sais aussi. Je te le souhaite, Aldéran. Alors, ce soir, on va dîner chez Darys ?

- Oui, c'est son tour de nous recevoir ! Et ce sera poisson à volonté, tant pis pour ta prédilection pour la viande rouge !

- Je peux me porter malade ? hasarda Aldéran.

Melgon éclata de rire.

- Inutile, je témoignerai que tu étais en parfaite santé en ce début de soirée ! Je suis Colonel, ma parole ne sera pas remise en question ! Allez, tu as juste le temps d'aller t'enfiler une entrecôte bleue avant de te rendre chez notre ami ! A tout à l'heure, Aldie ! Tu peux te retirer.

* * *

Sourire aux lèvres, rassurant ainsi les membres de son Unité auxquels il n'avait pipé mot de son entrevue avec leur Colonel – mais qui le comprenaient à cette mimique - Aldéran finissait son dernier rapport en date.

Son portable émettant sa mélodie, il tendit la main vers son téléphone.

- Oui, Delly ?

- Le Labo, à la _Clinique Sperdon_, il y a eu une explosion, fit sa belle-sœur dans un souffle. Sky y était, seul, il a été grièvement blessé !

Aldéran blêmit.

- Grave, à quel point, Delly ?

- Très grave ! Si tu pouvais venir au plus vite ! ?

- J'arrive, évidemment. Soreyn, dis à Melgon de garder Torko jusqu'à mon retour !

Et ne prenant même pas le temps d'éteindre son ordinateur, le jeune homme quitta le plateau de l'immeuble.

* * *

Sirène hurlante, bien qu'il s'agisse d'une affaire privée, le tout-terrain sportif se faufilait dans la circulation, Aldéran conduisant plus sèchement que jamais, les yeux rivés sur la bande qu'on lui libérait, mais l'esprit déjà à la _Clinique Sperdon_.

Le feu du carrefour était au rouge pour lui mais il franchit allègrement le passage.

Percuté par un camion, côté passager, le véhicule dérapa avant de partir en tonneau, de s'encastrer dans la vitrine d'un commerce et de prendre feu.


End file.
